Un comienzo diferente
by Popy16
Summary: "Kagome no era su mamá. Ella real, realmente no podía serlo, y no porque él ya tuviese una mamá y nadie iba a ocupar su lugar, sino porque esa palabra para definir su relación con la chica lo hacía sentir como si debiese sentarse y tomar grandes respiraciones de aire fresco para no vomitar." Fragmento del capítulo "Inuyasha, 12 años".
1. Kagome, 15 años

**Un comienzo diferente.**

Capitulo 1: Kagome, 15 años.-

Después de una fuerte pelea con Inuyasha, Kagome decide que es tiempo de madurar e ir por él antes de que él… ¡le ganase y viniera primero! Esta vez ella le ganaría en madurez.

De un brincó se tiró dentro del pozo y…. no sucedió nada. Como nada de nada.

Oh, Dios.

En un ataque de nervios Kagome empezó a suplicarle al pozo que la dejase pasar.

Nada.

Luego vinieron la amenazas.

-¡Te convertiré en pequeños escarbadientes y luego los prenderé fuego uno a uno!-se posicionó para saltar por vigésima vez.-¡Y voy a disfrutarlo!-gritó antes de aventarse.

Y nada.

Luego de tres días de llorar y no entender que demonios sucedía, se dirigió nuevamente al pozo, no llevó los fragmentos esta vez con ella, al parecer nunca fueron la clave para pasar entre las épocas. Iba a confiar en ella misma más que en esos dichos fragmentos.

Así que esta vez, antes de aventarse, solo dijo:

-Por favor, déjame cuidar de Inuyasha.

Y pasó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pero cuando salió del pozo no estaba… ¿Cómo decirlo? En donde el pozo la dejaba "comúnmente". ¡Diablo, no! Ella había salido de un pozo diferente.

Raro.

_Tranquila, Kagome. Que no cunda el pánico. Respira, respira__…__._

Se escuchó algo moverse entre los arbustos detrás de ella, y no tenia su arco.

_Muy bien, momento del pánico._

Planeaba pegar EL grito de su vida cuando se dio cuenta que lo que se movía no era más que un pequeño conejo. El alma volvió a entrar en su cuerpo.

Una mancha roja la sacó de su sincero agradecimiento con Dios y todo lo que es santo. Esa mancha se movía muy rápido.

_¿Inuyasha? ¿Y porque no se detiene a hablarme? ¡Será maleducado! ¿Planea dejarme aquí sola? ¡Eso sí que no! _

La azabache comenzó a correr detrás de él y fue una sorpresa cuando lo alcanzó. Sí, ella estaba jadeando, y tuvo que tirarse sobre él para poder detenerlo, pero ella lo había alcanzado, en lo que era una carrera. A él. A Inuyasha.

¿Qué demonios?

De cualquier forma su sorpresa se vio interrumpida por su paro cardiaco. El que tenía debajo de ella era un niño. Pequeños ojos dorados expresivos, cabello plateado, trajes rojos de rata de fuego… y unas preciosas mejillas rozagantes.

Era… Inuyasha, pero a su vez no lo era en absoluto.

Esto era como una rara ironía, ella había rogado encontrar de una buena vez a Inuyasha, y lo había hecho, pero… realmente no había creído necesario aclarar que ella quería encontrar al Inuyasha de metro ochenta.

Pero ahora ¿era eso cierto? Este pequeño Inuyasha que la miraba asustado, ¿no era esto lo que ella había pedido antes de saltar dentro del pozo devora huesos? ¿Poder cuidar de Inuyasha cuando no tenía absolutamente a nadie? ¿Era por eso que el pozo la envió aquí?

La respuesta era clara: sí.

-¡Qui- quítate!-tartamudeó Inuyasha

¿Tartamudeo? Eso era nuevo.

-Oh.-dijo ella zafándose un poco pero sin apartarse totalmente.-Pero tienes que prometerme que no te irás corriendo, ¿bien?

Luego de un momento en el que los ojos de Inuyasha se enfocaron en los de ella, el momento en el que pudo ver por primera vez miedo en esos ojos dorados, Inuyasha asintió.

-Bien.-dijo la chica con una sonrisita para transmitirle confianza, y se apartó.

Inuyasha no salió corriendo pero sí se puso de pie y en guardia a la velocidad de un rayo.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el hanyou.-¿Te contrataron esos aldeanos para exterminarme?

-No, para nada.-le aseguró rápidamente.-Yo… estoy sola, y cuando te vi, pensé que eras alguien más que conocí hace tiempo, un amigo.-explicó ella.-Por eso te detuve, mi amigo se había enojado mucho, mucho conmigo y creí que estaba huyendo de mi. Lo siento por el golpe que te di, no fue mi intención. Es solo que no quiero estar sola aquí.

El niño la miró con esa carita triste y sincera que solo un niño de su edad podría tener.-Entiendo eso de no querer estar solo.

Eso rompió completamente el corazón de la chica.-¿Cuanto tiempo hace que tú estas solo? Tu mamá no esta, ¿cierto?

El niño evitó mirarla al responder.-Mi mamá murió hace un año, he estado solo desde entonces.-luego de un pequeño silencio, la miró.-¿Qué le paso a tu mamá?

-Mi mamá esta muy lejos, no estoy segura si se me permitirá verla.-Eso, en realidad, era cierto, al menos en parte, ella no sabía si el pozo la dejaría cruzar hacia su época si su corazón estaba aquí con el pequeño Inuyasha, ya que ella quería cuidarlo para que no sufriese. Quizá podría llevarlo, ¿podría el Inuyasha niño cruzar el pozo? Lo cierto era que nunca habían tenido la certeza de porqué Inuyasha podía atravesar el pozo. Ella tenía una misión que cumplir aquí, pero ¿Inuyasha? Quizá fuese por el rosario el cual lo mantenía ligado a ella… en cierta forma. O también podría ser producto de la mágica flecha de Kikyo que lo mantuvo cautivo durante 50 años. Amabas razones, de ser correctas, significaban que este Inuyasha no podría pasar ahora a través del pozo.

Y ella no podía simplemente dejarlo aquí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó el niño sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Eh? Yo… soy Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Soy Inuyasha.

A Kagome no le paso inadvertido que no dijese su apellido, pero no iba a presionar en el asunto.

-Ya esta oscureciendo.-dijo en cambio.-Yo no tengo un lugar a donde ir ¿tu sabes de alguna cueva o algo? ¿Dónde duermes?

-Keh, si duermes siempre en un mismo lugar, los demonios te encontrarán fácilmente. Pero sí, hay una cueva cerca de aquí. Si nos apuramos, la encontraremos antes de que se haga muy oscuro.

Kagome solo asintió y comenzó a seguirlo, en realidad, lo único que había escuchado claramente fue el _Keh, _algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No podemos prender un fuego.-le aclaró Inuyasha tan pronto como entraron a la fría cueva.

-Pero hace un frío horrible.-se quejó.

-Es mejor el frío a una estampida de demonios hambrientos.

Era verdad, claro, ya le había sucedido antes, cuando estaba con todo el grupo, que el encender una fogata comúnmente traía problemas, aunque Inuyasha se fijara en los alrededores por demonios, algunos podían aparecer. Igualmente, el Inuyasha del futuro-pasado, nunca se hubiese negado a encender un fuego para que ella no pasase frío. Pero la situación ahora era diferente, este Inuyasha era mucho más pequeño y débil (aunque no lo diría en voz alta) y el resto del equipo no estaba para enfrentar a los demonios que viniesen. Solo estaba ella, que siempre fue la más inexperta del grupo, y que no traía consigo un arco ni flechas.

Vio a Inuyasha oler el aire antes de sentarse en el frío piso con su típica pose de indio, era tan tierno así.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios mientras se sentaba en la otra esquina de la cueva, no quería presionarlo sentándose muy cerca.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Kagome parpadeó.-Tengo 15 ¿y tú?

-Cinco.

Silencio.

-¿Sabes? Soy muy buena con el arco, intentaré conseguir uno mañana, así podría ayudarte contra los de…

-¿Por qué?-la interrumpió y medio rugió las palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? ¿Por qué no ir a una aldea humana si no quieres estar sola? ¿Por qué juntarte con un hanyou?

-Pues yo…-¿Qué decir a eso?-Yo quiero estar contigo, ¿eso te molesta?

El chico bufó.-Yo no dije eso. Tan solo no lo entiendo, ningún humano se me acerca a menos que sea una trampa.-la miró acusadoramente.

-No es una trampa.-dijo herida y ofendida.-No voy a lastimarte.

-¿Por qué no? Es lo que todo el mundo hace.

Eso fue como un puñal en el corazón de la chica.

-¡Yo no lo haré!

El niño la miró por un momento, como evaluándola y luego soltó uno de sus típicos _Feh_.

Pasaron como una media hora en silencio, cada quien hundido en sus propios pensamientos, para el momento en que un estomago rugió.

-¿Tienes hambre, Inuyasha?

-Keh, gracias a ti deje ir mi cena.-le reprochó.-Ahora sería inútil salir, además de peligroso.

-Bueno…-dijo revisando su mochila.-Yo tengo algo de comida aquí si quieres.

-No necesito tu comida humana.

-Oh, bueno.-la azabache sacó unas papas fritas para tentarlo, le hubiese gustado ir por el ramen, pero para ello necesitaría agua caliente. Abrió la bolsa, sacudiendo un poco el contenido para que la nariz del hanyou captara bien el aroma y tomó una.-Mmmm…-dijo exageradamente.-Estan muy buenas, ¿seguro que no quieres?

-No.-contestó en un tono bajito sin dejar de mirar las papas.

-Son deliciosas, y lo bueno es que tengo muchas aquí, siempre traigo muchas conmigo porque a mi amigo le gustaban mucho.

-¿Tu amigo era bueno contigo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo sorprendida.

-Porque… esas cosas… nunca las he visto antes, deben ser muy caras.

-No son caras, pero si difíciles de conseguir por aquí.-se comió otra papa.-El es muy buen amigo, yo lo quiero mucho. ¿Pero sabes qué?-dijo misteriosa

-¿Qué?-dijo el niño con una mirada curiosa que a la chica le resulto tierna.

-Él no era capaz de comerse todo un paquete él solo.-rió un poco, para darle dramatismo a su obvia mentira, Inuyasha era capaz de comerse un camión y pedir más.-Era un debilucho.-entonces miró al niño desafiante, si él era Inuyasha, entonces no había forma de que no cayera en esto.-Te apuesto la cena de mañana a que tú tampoco puedes comer una bolsa entera.

-¡Sí, puedo!

-No, no puedes.

-¡Que si!

Kagome sacó otra de las bolsas de papas de su mochila, abriéndola para él, y se la pasó.

-Pruébalo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con la espalda adolorida, y le tomó un par de segundos entender porque había un Inuyasha en miniatura dormido a unos metros de ella.

Gritó.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Dónde están los demonios?!-preguntó sobresaltado el chico.

-No, no, lo siento, solo fue una pesadilla que tuve. Perdóname por despertarte.-dijo sentándose. Y, para su sorpresa, Inuyasha no le gritó por haberle despertado.

-Fue solo un mal sueño, ¿estas bien ahora?-le dijo en cambio.

La mandíbula de la azabache tocó el piso. ¿Cómo este niño había terminado por convertirse en el hosco hanyou que conoció?

-Sí, ya estoy bien.-se las apañó para decir.

El chico asintió.

-¿A dónde quieres ir para conseguir tu arco y flechas?

-Yo… no estoy segura ¿hay alguna aldea por aquí?

-¿Quieres ir a una aldea humana?-dijo el chico sin mirarla.

-Es el único lugar que se me ocurre que podríamos encontrar un arco.

-Sé donde hay una aldea, te acompañaré hasta allí.-dijo el niño.

Y así comenzó una nueva caminata. Era como en los viejos tiempos, Inuyasha marcando el camino y ella sonriendo a su lado con su gran mochila rebotando en su espalda. Pero era… diferente, incluso raro, mirar al pequeño hanyou en lugar de al chico que había conocido.

Esto, pensaba Kagome, significaba decir adiós al sueño de que Inuyasha algún día terminase amándola, antes al menos, tenía a su favor que eran de la misma edad. Bueno, si no contaban los 50 años en que Inuyasha estuvo dormido, ni los 500 años que el pozo ayudaba a acortar. Pero ahora eran 10 años que no creí que pudiese cubrir fácilmente.

Y entonces comenzó a hacer números.

Cuando Inuyasha tuviese 10 años ella ya tendría 20 años.

Cuando Inuyasha tuviese 18 años ella ya tendría 28 años.

Cuando Inuyasha tuviese 30 años ella ya tendría ¡la crisis de los 40!

Definitivamente era una mierda.

Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, cosas extrañas ya le habían pasado antes, quizá en un futuro todo, simplemente… ¿se arreglaría?

Suspiró.

-Ya llegamos.

-¿Eh?-la azabache miró frente suyo.

Detrás de los árboles y la maleza, podía distinguir parcialmente lo que debía de ser la entrada de la aldea.

Dio un aplauso por la alegría.

-Vamos, Inuayasha.-dijo tomando su mano emocionadamente.-Ya falta poco, vamos.

El chico dio un par de pasos antes de pararse en seco y jalar de regreso su mano a él.

-Yo no iré, Kagome, sabes que los humanos me odian.-la miró con dolor.-Creí que habías dicho que no era una trampa, mentiste.

El corazón blando de la joven hizo que hiciese algo impulsivo.

Lo abrazó.

Claro que para ello tuvo que arrodillarse en la tierra, para lograr nivelar sus alturas.

-Yo no voy a traicionarte.-le dijo firmemente.-Te lo prometo, y yo no rompo mis promesas.

O bien, no lo haría a partir de ahora. No es que tuviese una palabra intachable, ya había hecho promesas a la ligera que no había cumplido, como cuando le dijo a su madre que ordenaría su cuarto luego de que volviese de la casa de Yuka. O cuando prometió que cuidaría de Souta mientras su abuelo y madre salían al centro, cuando en realidad terminó tendida en el sofá mirando una película mientras su hermano demolía por completo su habitación. Pero ella sabía lo que una promesa valía para Inuyasha, y ella estaba segura de que jamás, por nada del mundo, rompería esta promesa.

Sintió como el rostro del chico se hundía en su cuello.

-Yo no puedo entrar a esa aldea, me matarán.

-Pero no es seguro que te quedes aquí solo.

-Keh.-dijo separándose de golpe.-Yo sé cuidarme solo.

-Pero somos un equipo ahora, la palabra "solo" no existe en un equipo.-dijo sonriéndole.-Además, dudo que alguien te lastime si vas conmigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó curioso.

-Ya lo verás.-lo provocó con una sonrisita.-¿Crees que podrás confiar en mi?

La azabache le tendió una mano y espero que él la tomara, aunque por su mirada podría decirse que no estaba muy seguro de ello. Pero igualmente la tomó. El Inuyasha grande que había conocido se hubiese reído por siquiera pensar que confiaría sin más en ella.


	2. Inuyasha, 6 años

_Capítulo 2: Inuyasha, 6 años.-_

Ella estaba durmiendo. ¿Cómo podía quedarse dormida tan rápido? Estaban al aire libre y había mucho sol, no podías cerrar tus ojos sin ver todo de color rojo, era muy molesto, tanto que él no podía ni imaginar dormir.

Se acercó a ella. Despacio. En completo silencio.

Vestía las túnicas de miko que le había regalado la sacerdotisa de la última aldea que habían visitado. Le quedaban feas. Muy, muy, feas. ¡Él incluso se lo dijo una vez! ¿Pero ella había escuchado? ¡No! ¿Por qué no lo había escuchado? Siempre le hacía caso a lo que decía. Y esas ropas eran tan feas, TAN FEAS… que hacían que le doliese el estómago.

Porque se veía como una miko.

Y las miko no eran amigos de los hanyou.

Las miko no eran mamás de hanyou.

Ellas mataban hanyou.

Tembló.

Pero Kagome nunca le haría eso. Ella se lo había prometido. Confiaba en ella. Pero aun así… ¿Por qué debía andar por ahí exhibiéndose como la exterminadora de lo que él era?

Estúpidas ropas.

Se acercó un poco más a Kagome, quien dormía sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra un árbol grueso y viejo. Un árbol feo.

En realidad, todo parecía feo hoy. El sol era feo, el pasto era feo, las nubes que no cumplían su trabajo de tapar el sol eran feas. Feo, feo, feo. Él estaba MUY aburrido. MORTALMENTE aburrido. HIPERMEGA aburrido.

-A-bu-rri-do.-susurró.-A-bu-rri-do. Estoy a-bu-rri-do. Muy, muy a-bu-rri-do.-su voz se fue elevando hasta ser un tono normal.-Que a-bu-rri-do que estoy. A-bu-rri-do.

-Inuyasha, para.-dijo la voz adormilada de la chica.

-¿Ya vas a despertarte, Kagome?-dijo el chico emocionado.

-No lo tenía muy planeado.-dijo con un bostezo.

-¿Podemos jugar a algo?-dijo aun emocionado.-Porque yo estoy a-bu-rri…

-do. Sí, creo que lo sé.-pestañó para borrar el sueño.

-¿Entonces….?

La chica soltó un sonoro suspiro y se levantó.

-Juguemos a las escondidas.

-¡Tú vas primero!-dijo mientras salía disparado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir otra vez a las aldeas humanas?

Estaba inquieto, molesto, altamente irritable. Siempre era así cuando iban a las aldeas; a pesar de que confiaba en que Kagome era una respetada sacerdotisa muy fuerte y que nadie se atrevía a tocarlo porque ella ponía el grito en el cielo cuando simplemente hablaban mal de él por lo bajo, seguía sintiendo su estómago revuelto. Esa era la razón por la que Kagome había declinado las muchas ofertas de vivir en las aldeas humanas. Ella no quería que se sintiese mal aunque él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que no se notara. Los humanos eran los culpables, ellos eran feos.

Bueno, Kagome era humana pero no era fea, porque ella…. Bueno, ¡ella no contaba! Pero el resto eran feos. Feos, feos, feos, feos.

Feos.

-Inuyasha, será solo un momento, tengo que ir a conseguir más flechas. Además, no nos hará mal relacionarnos con otras personas para variar.-le sonrió.

Otra vez con eso. Él no quería "relacionarse" con nadie. ¿Por qué Kagome quería? Lo tenía a él para jugar. Él siempre la dejaba ganar en la escondida… bueno, casi siempre. Él se encargaba de darle unos segundos de ventaja extra cuando jugaban a la atrapada. Él fingía no darse cuenta que ella miraba fijamente el objeto antes de decir el color que era en el veo-veo. ¡Él hacia todo bien y ella quería "relacionarse" con otras personas que no eran él!

No era justo.

De cualquier forma, no dijo nada. Cuando vieron la aldea acercarse, Kagome tomó su mano y camino por delante suyo. La mayoría de las aldeas ya habían oído el rumor de la miko humana que acompañaba al hanyou, pero Kagome siempre se ponía en guardia cuando llegaban a una aldea en la que no habían estado antes. Eso le gustaba. Lo hacia sentir seguro. Nada malo pasaba cunado Kagome estaba con él, que era siempre desde ya hace un año. Inuyasha pensaba que el toparse con la chica no había sido casualidad, seguro que era un regalo de su mamá desde el cielo, ella le había dicho antes de morir que encontraría a muchas personas que lo quisieran, tarde o temprano. Resulto que no eran muchas personas, era una sola que valía por todas las demás.

La gente empezó a rodearlos cuando llegaron y él se pego más a la pierna de Kagome.

-Sr., disculpe, necesito hablar con la miko del pueblo.-le dijo Kagome a un hombre viejo con ojos acuosos. ¡Feee-ooooo!

-¿Necesita ayuda para exterminarlo?-preguntó con disimulo el aldeano, señalándolo con la cabeza.

Al parecer el rumor de ellos dos no había llegado a esta aldea.

-En absoluto, eso no es por lo que he venido.

-La miko esta fuera de la aldea por el momento, pero tenemos hombres que pueden ayudarla.-dijo sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha.

El aludido se pegó incluso más a la chica. Ese hombre quería matarlo, estaba claro, y estaban rodeados. Empezó a mirar por una posible salida y no pudo encontrarla. El aire no estaba llegando a sus pulmones y todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. ¡Iban a matarlo! ¡Quizá lastimarían a Kagome! ¿Y si la obligaban a lastimarlo? ¿Qué si Kagome lo apuntaba con una flecha? No, ella no le haría eso, incluso aunque la obligasen, él confiaba en ella.

Pero eso no significaba que no quisieran pegarles hasta la saciedad. Él tenía que correr muy, muy rápido; de la forma en que Kagome le había dicho que debía hacer si algún día algo salía mal. Pero ¿podría abandonarla? Y ¿Qué haría si no la volvía a ver? ¿Qué, si tenía que vivir solo otra vez? ¡Él no quería eso!

Al parecer la conversación siguió su curso sin él porque ahora Kagome estaba gritándole al hombre.

-¡Si se atreve a ponerle una mano encima, voy a cortársela!

-¡Es un hanyou!

-¡Es un niño!

-¡Un monstruo!

-El único monstruo que veo aquí es ud.

-Como se atreve…

-Quiero hablar con el encargado del pueblo. Soy una miko y vine aquí para hablar con una igual, no me iré hasta entonces.

El aldeano se vio interrumpido por una nueva voz.

-Así que el rumor era cierto. La miko y el hanyou.-era joven, unos pocos años más que Kagome.

-Es cierto, ¿va a tener el mismo problema que el sr. aquí presente?

El chico sonrió.-En absoluto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahora mismo estaban sentado en la casa del sujeto que resulto ser el líder del pueblo o algo así, mientras la miko no estaba. Estaba hablando con Kagome de cosas aburridas mientras él estaba sentado en las piernas cruzadas de la chica con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Olía bonito, lastima que el chico no paraba de hablar y por tanto, él no podía dormir. Se conformó con escuchar el corazón de la azabache y jugar con su cabello.

-¿Qué opinas, Inuyasha?-le dijo Kagome, corriendo su propio cabello que ahora el usaba para cubrirse la cara.

-¿De qué?

-De la oferta del joven Kito de ir a jugar con su hijo. Él se llama Ryu y es solo un año menor que tú.

Inuyasha miró a Kito, evaluándolo con su pequeño seño fruncido.

-No.-y volvió a jugar con el pelo de la chica.

-Pero nunca juegas con otros niños.-hizo un puchero dramático que hacía que Inuyasha se desesperara por cambiar.

Con sus manitos, tiró suavemente de las mejillas de Kagome para que sonriera.

-Yo juego contigo.

-Sí, y es muy divertido, pero no juegas con nadie más, quizá sea divertido, nunca se sabe…

-¿Y si no es divertido?

-Pues entonces vienes conmigo, pero al menos lo habrás intentado ¿verdad?

Él la miró por un momento. Kagome tenía razón siempre, ella era muy inteligente, si ella decía que sería bueno, entonces lo sería.

-Bueno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ryu era un año menor que él, pero era muy divertido, tenía una pelota roja como la que él tenía cuando su madre vivía y era muy bueno haciendo que no toque el piso golpeándola con sus piernas y brazos. Incluso lo dejó intentarlo y fue genial porque el también era bueno, incluso mejor que Ryu, y a él no parecía molestarle eso. ¡Es más, lo animaba a que cada vez la lanzase más alto y más rápido! Solo podía esperar para contarle a Kagome lo que había hecho, también quería mostrarle lo que podía hacer con una pelota y enseñarle todos los juegos que había hecho con Ryu. Quizá Kagome podía comprarle una pelota igual…

-¿Con quien estas jugando Ryu?-escuchó una voz detrás de él y dejó de golpear la pelota.

Era un chico alto de pelo negro desordenado, que parecía ser mayor que ellos.

-Es el hijo de la nueva amiga de papá, se llama Inuyasha.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Estas jugando con un demonio?

-¡No soy un demonio!

-¡Entonces eres un hanyou, lo que es todavía peor!

Inuyasha dejó que sus orejitas cayeran y miró a Ryu por ayuda. El pequeño solo los miraba a ambos sin entender.

-¿Qué es un hanyou?-preguntó Ryu.

-Un monstruo que se disfraza de humano para comer gente.-le explicó suavemente.-Y por eso hay que matarlo.

-¿Matarlo? Pero el es bueno, estamos jugando juntos.

Inuyasha escuchaba la conversación ya con los pelos de punta y todos sus instintos en alerta máxima. Su sangre se heló cuando más chicos de la edad de el chico nuevo aparecieron preguntando que le tomaba tanto tiempo en conseguir una pelota. Eran seis en total y la salida estaba bloqueada.

-¿Qué hace esta bestia inmunda tocando nuestra pelota?

-¿No ves que nuestras cosas no estan hechas para que tu las toques?

-¿Quién mierda lo ha dejado entrar siquiera?

Más insultos fueron lanzados en lo que Inuyasha se apartaba y empujaba la pelota en dirección de los chicos.

-¿Ahora la devuelves?

-¿Qué piensas que podemos hacer con ella ahora que la tocaste?

-¡Has arruinado una buena pelota con tus sucias manos!

Los insultos golpeaban a Inuyasha mientras el pánico se formaba y en todo lo que pensaba era que quería que Kagome estuviera aquí con él, ella haría que se callaran, les diría que todos podían compartir la pelota y que él no estaba sucio. Porque él no lo estaba, al menos eso creía.

-Creo que debemos enseñarle a respetar lo que es nuestro.-dijo el chico que llegó primero, quien claramente era el líder de la banda.

Y entonces las cosas fueron malas. Los chicos se cerraron en un circulo en torno a Inuyasha, quien solo pensaba que esto no podía estar pasando, porque Kagome dijo que estaría bien, que nadie iba a herirlo mientras ella estuviera con él, después de un año de no tener miedo y aprender a confiar en la chica una pregunta se planteo en su cabeza cuando un chico le dio el primer golpe.

¿Kagome lo había engañado lentamente?

Los golpes no pararon, pero al principio eran soportables, patadas, puñetazos, pero después empezaron a jalar de sus orejas, a doblarlas, retorcerlas, querían quitárselas. Decían que así sería más un humano que un monstruo y que debía agradecerles por ello. Dolía tanto que las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, ya no podía ver a Ryu, él se había ido hacía un rato y lo había dejado a su suerte.

Solo.

Kagome dijo que él no estaría solo.

Pero justo ahora lo estaba.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome….

Un grito sonó desde la entrada del cuatro.

-¡DÉJENLO EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Todo era borroso debido a las lagrimas y apenas pudo ver como los chicos se movían lejos y huían por la puerta cuando la figura de Kagome se abría paso.

-Inuyasha…-quiso acercarse pero el pequeño se movió lejos.-¿Qué…?

-Dijiste que no era una trampa.-pudo murmurarle aunque su boca dolía al hablar.

Todavía no podía parar de llorar. Kagome había venido pero ya no podía confiar en ella, ¡él le dijo que los humanos eran malos y ella no escuchó!

-Lo siento, Inuyasha, yo no sabía….

Pudo escuchar la voz de Kagome suplicarle, y ella sonaba dolida, él odiaba escucharla así… ¡No! Eso ya no podía importarle porque ella era igual que todos los demás humanos, ella había hecho que confiara en ella y luego… luego…

-No sabía…

-Mejor déjalo solo un momento, Kagome.-dijo Kito.

Kito, ¿él había convencido a Kagome de traicionarlo? ¿Lo había dejado por ese humano? ¿Y ahora le estaba pidiendo que lo dejara solo? ¡Él no quería estar solo!

Lo que fue una sorpresa para todos que Kagome se parara frente a Kito y le diera un golpe en la cara. Y no un golpe de mujer débil, sino uno con la mano cerrara, tal con él le había enseñado a hacer.

Sonrió un poco.

-Te confié mi vida y tu lo lastimaste, puedes olvidar cualquier acuerdo que pudiese haber considerado tener con tu aldea.

Debió haberse desmayado, pues todo se volvió negro desde entonces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despertó en un lugar oscuro y sobre sí tenía una manta y uno brazo, algo frío estaba en su frente.

-Kagome…-murmuró, y el bulto a su lado cobró vida.

-Inuyasha, lo lamento tanto, por favor perdóname, yo no sabía que esos chicos estaban cerca. Cuando Ryu dijo que algunos chicos estaban pegándote mi corazón dolió.

La chica lloraba pero él no podía quitarse de la cabeza una idea.

-¿Por qué me llevaste a esa aldea?

-Por flechas, Inuyasha, te juró que fue por eso, no quería traicionarte, no quiero hacerlo, nunca. Fue un error, un error enorme que no cometeré jamás.

Le creía, principalmente porque necesitaba hacerlo. Incluso si era una mentira, esa mentira era lo mejor en su mundo.

Así que optó por creer en que lo único bueno en su vida era real, porque su mamá no le habría mandado desde el cielo a una persona tan buena como Kagome para quitársela.

Habló con dificultad debido al dolor en su cara.

-¿Me compras una pelota como la de Ryu? Aprendí un juego nuevo que podemos jugar nosotros dos.

Kagome comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho.

-Sí,-susurró suave.-vamos a jugar juntos, solo tú y yo.

-¿Podemos ir ahora?

La chica soltó una pequeña risita sobre su pecho y sin dejar de llorar, lo que resultó algo parecido a un graznido.

-En cuanto te recuperes.-dijo mirándolo ahora, mientras acariciaba su cabellos y sus orejas, muy suavemente, borrando el dolor.-Lo prometo.

Y sabía que podía confiar en esa promesa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota de autora: Me alegro que les haya gustado la historia, el capitulo anterior lo tenía escrito hace un año más o menos, me inclino por el más, pero por alguna razón no lo había publicado. Ahora que lo desempolvé y lei sus comentarios, creo que seguir con esta historia es mi misión en la vida…. O algo por el estilo jajaja.

Los que me han leído en saben que siempre me despido con un gran y enorme….

SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY.


	3. Kagome, 17 años

_Kagome, 17 años.-_

-Vamos, puedes trepar más alto.-lo animó Kagome.

-Keh, ¡como si tu pudieses llegar hasta aquí!-dijo mientras se agarraba con más fuerza de una rama para no caer de… una altura considerable.

Kagome lo había engatusado para subir a aquel árbol y no, ella no se sentía ni un poquitito culpable de haberlo incriminado de cobarde para lograrlo. No estaba muy segura de a que edad Inuyasha había empezado a usar sus habilidades de hanyou totalmente, pero hasta ahora no había visto nada del Inuyasha trepa árboles, al menos nada que un humano ordinario no pudiese hacer, ¿y las garras de sangre? Olvídalo, ya casi se le habían olvidado. De cualquier forma ella no quería que Inuyasha tuviese la brillante idea de utilizar su propia sangre para hacer funcionar la habilidad. Créanlo o no, ella ya lo había visto hacerlo en el "pasado-alias-futuro-que-nunca-llegaría". Pero había que admitirlo, comenzaba a preocuparse por la dependencia del chico hacia ella, y no es que a su instinto maternal le molestase en absoluto, no, no, no. El problema es que ella era una humana, si, una miko, pero de cualquier forma, podría morir. No es que lo tuviese planeado. Pero si eso pasaba, esperaba que Inuyasha pudiera estar a salvo, no quería dejarlo de la forma en que lo encontró hace dos años.

-¡Tu puedes, Inuyasha, sé que sí!-dijo con sus manos entornando su boca, muy a pesar de que el chico podía escucharla susurrar. Oh, bueno, la humana en ella nunca moría.

Hasta ahora, Inuyasha se encontraba alto, bastante peligrosamente alto en realidad, pero ella intentaba no concentrarse en esa parte. Pero su forma de subir…. Bueno, no fue nada espectacular, sí, tenía siete años, y sí, estaba MUY alto, pero ¿Cómo decirlo? Subió como lo haría cualquier niño revoltoso de su edad que no escucha a su madre y desconoce la palabra "peligro", como un humano.

Pero ella no le diría eso.

¡Dios, no! Eso sería una locura.

-Muy bien, Inuyasha, ya es hora de que bajes.

-¡Crees que no puedo hacerlo!-le atacó.

-¿De qué hablas?-puso sorpresa en su voz.-Te estoy viendo allí arriba justo ahora.

-No crees que sea tan fuerte.

¿Cómo demonios sabía este pequeño hanyou cada uno de sus pensamientos? Como sea, negar ante todo.

-Por supuesto que no. Sé que lo eres.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Claro! Creo que podrías derrotar a quien sea.-En unos cuantos años.

El chico bajo ágilmente del árbol. De nuevo, no al estilo Inuyasha pasado-futuro.

-¿Crees que puedo protegerte a ti?-dijo con la mirada más seria antes vista.

Esto hizo que el corazón de la chica se hinchara de emoción. Él solo quería protegerla, ese mini Inuyasha quería cuidarla, él siempre sería él. Un protector. SU protector. Dios, quería abrazarlo, pero no quería que pensara que era lindo ante sus ojos, sabía que para él "lindo" era la antítesis de "fuerte", pero era difícil contenerse cuando se comportaba de aquella forma.

Se cruzó de brazos para evitar tocarlo.

-Creo que podrías proteger a quien quisieras.-lo miró a los ojos para que viera que lo decía enserio.

-Solo quiero protegerte a ti.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y pasando a su lado.

¡Era una ternurita!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hace tanto frío.-se quejó.

-No.

-Casi esta nevando…-presionó.

-No.

-Creo que podríamos enfermar….-continuó.

Hacía una hora que intentaba convencer al chico de que la dejase prender una fogata, él comenzó con explicarle los motivos por los que no podían hacerlo, problemas de seguridad blah, blah, blah. Luego comenzaron un debate sobre los pros y los contras de encenderlo, para finalmente terminar con unos patéticos intentos por su parte de convencerlo obteniendo únicamente monosílabos negativos a cambio.

Inuyasha se puso de pie con un suspiro.

¿Podría ser? ¿Dios había oído sus plegaría? ¿Él iba a ceder? El chico se detuvo a su lado y comenzó a quitarse el haori…. Aguarda, ¿qué?

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó alarmada.

-Dijiste que tenías frío y que enfermarías.-dijo con su bonita ceja alzada. Eso era tan del "nuevo Inuyasha".

-Dije que AMBOS enfermaríamos.

-Keh, yo soy más fuerte que eso.

Sonrió y acepto el haori.

Él era "más fuerte que eso", ya no más de la frasecita "yo no soy un débil humano". No más desmerecer a una especie, no más creerse superior por poder arrasar con una aldea entera si quisiese. Él la respetaba demasiado como para tratar así a su especie, él no tenía la costumbre de pronunciar ese mantra en voz alta, pero por sobre todo, él la veía como una igual, hasta más fuerte que él, algunas veces. Él la había visto así desde el día en que se conocieron, cuando pudo atraparlo en esa carrera. Era lindo no ser débil.

Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella y tomó sus manos. Eso era raro, el chico nunca se sentaba tan cerca cuando estaban a solas, solo era territorial cuando tenían público.

-¿Qué haces?

No se molesto en contestar, y llevó sus manos hasta sus labio. ¡Jesús! Un flash del que sería Inuyasha en unos cuantos años paso tras sus parpados fuertemente cerrados. Deseaba tanto tenerlo a veces…

Calor envolvió sus manos. El hanyou estaba soplando su aliento caliente en sus manos ahuecadas. Continuo haciéndolo por unos minutos, logrando que pudiese volver a sentir sus palmas congeladas. Iba a tener uno de esos sueños esta noche, oh, ya lo podía sentir, eso en los que estaba en su casa, con su mamá, su abuelo, su hermano, su gato, e Inuyasha, comiendo ramen todos juntos y discutiendo, hablando, riendo, ese tipo de cosas que no valoras hasta que puf, se ha ido y nunca vas a vivir un momento así de perfecto de nuevo. Y lo más triste, es que antes de perderlo, nunca lo hubiese calificado como un momento "perfecto". Dios, quería su vida de vuelta, pero… Inuyasha, él la necesitaba más.

-¿Duele?

-¿Mhm?

-Tus manos.-asintió con la cabeza hacia ellas.-Puede que se sienta raro, como cuando tienes frío y de golpe te metes en las aguas termales, a lo primero es desagradable… ¿quieres que pare?

Ella no estaba llorando, no estaba frunciendo el ceño, no estaba moviéndose ni quedándose demasiado quieta, entonces ¿Cómo es que él siempre parecía saber?

-No es nada.

Parecía que quería discutir cuando oyeron un ruido fuera. Jaló el brazo del hanyou quien ya se precipitaba hacía la salida de la cueva.

-Quédate aquí.

-Pero…

-Quieto.-dijo seriamente, a lo que el hanyou solo pudo bufar.

Debía admitirlo, este mundo paralelo donde era ella la que mandaba al hanyou, le encantaba. Tomo su arco y flechas y salió.

Afuera todo era oscuro, y la helada de la noche era tan palpable que su visión se hacia cada vez menor. Se concentró entonces en sus poderes espirituales, podía sentir la presencia de un youkai, uno poderoso, uno que se encontraba jodidamente cerca.

Diablos, uno familiar.

No sabía si hacer un baile de la nostalgia o tomar al niño dentro de la cueva y correr, aunque, bueno, no iba a ser de mucha ayuda si él estaba aquí por ellos… y él lo estaba, no se lo habían topado en 2 años, esta no era una coincidencia. Desearía haber tenido el valor de hablarle a su protegido de su hermano antes.

-Miko, tu eres la que esta protegiendo al hanyou.

Mierda.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Oiga, no le hable así a mi amo bonito!

-Silencio, Jaken.

-Sí, amo.

-¿Así que eres tú? Contesta.

-Yo lo protejo y él me protege a mi, sí.

-No hay nada más patético, que un desleal a su especie.

-No hay nada más patético, que alguien que no puede reconocer su propia sangre.-lo imitó.

No sabía de donde había llegado eso, provocar a un potencial asesino en serie no sonaba como un buen plan.

-Mi sangre, no es algo que te incumba.

-¿Qué quieres? No te dejaré tocarlo.

-Voy a borrar el error que mi padre ha traído al mundo.

Una respiración cortada se hizo sentir un poco detrás de Kagome, entre los arbustos, haciendo que todos los ojos se fijaran en el shokeado Inuyasha.

-Tú sabías, Kagome.-dijo el hanyou al mismo tiempo en que su hermano se dirigía hacia él.

La chica soltó un grito y se precipitó a armar una barrera entre ellos y el enemigo mientras corría hacia Inuyasha que aún permanecía en su lugar, ajeno al asesino que venía hacia él, ya que todo lo que podía ver era un hermano que no había estado para él cuando más lo necesitaba.

El impacto del youkai contra la barrera fue tan duro que Kagome tropezó y rodó por el suelo, como si la hubiesen golpeado físicamente. Un golpe más en la barrera y Kagome soltó un gritito horrorizado, eso fue suficiente para que Inuyasha despertara y corriese hacía ella.

-¡Kagome!-dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Tenemos que irnos, no podemos luchar contra él.-le urgió.

-¿Por qué nos ataca?

Kagome no contestó, ¿qué podría decir de cualquier forma? Era su hermano el que los quería asesinar. ¿Qué podría hacer para pararlo? ¿Cómo se las había arreglado Inuyasha para sobrevivir en el pasado-tiempo que jamás pasaría, de su psicópata hermano mayor estando solo? ¿Eran los rumores sobre ellos dos estando juntos y llamando así la atención de Sesshomaru el problema? ¿Al final había sido algo malo que se hubiese quedado con él?

Comenzaron a correr hacia el norte, donde habían visto una aldea cuando pasaron por allí en la tarde, pero era algo difícil que llegaran antes de que la barrera se rompiese. Más aún cuando a cada paso, Kagome se debilitaba más, exhausta de resistir tantos golpes directo a su poder espiritual.

-No podemos seguir corriendo.-le dijo el hanyou.

-Tienes razón, no estamos manteniendo un buen ritmo, debes correr más rápido.

-No vas a poder seguirme…-la determinación del chico voló lejos y miró horrorizado a su compañera.-No voy a dejarte atrás.

-No vamos a llegar a la aldea jamás así.-dijo suavemente.

-No importará que llegue solo yo.-intentó razonar.-A mi no me ayudarán sin ti.

-Tendrás que convencerlos, decirles que te envié por ayuda, diles que si no lo hacen, la muerte de una miko pesara en sus conciencias.

-¿Te vas a morir?-la voz del chico se quebró y sus piernas se detuvieron de golpe.

-¡No! Es solo algo que los pondrá nerviosos, así vendrán con ayuda.

La chica se arrodilló a la altura del hanyou, concentrándose en la barrera, sintiéndola firme por un momento, porque necesitaba este momento, necesitaba decir esto y luego… luego se enfrentaría a este youkai que planeaba lastimar a SU protegido.

-Voy a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?-colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Inuyasha, quien no dejaba de mirarla con ojos acuosos; en todo este tiempo juntos, él jamás se había visto así de triste, ni siquiera en el momento que creyó que ella lo había traicionado hacia un año atrás.-Necesito que seas fuerte, Inuyasha, siempre habíamos planeado este momento, ¿recuerdas? Tu corres y yo te alcanzo luego.

-¿Y si nos separamos y nos perdemos? ¿Cómo sabré donde buscarte?

-Cariño,-la chica le dedico una sonrisa suave y puso sus manos en sus hombros, apretando suavemente.-yo siempre voy a encontrarte.

-Humanos, siempre tan patéticos.-la voz de Sesshomaru estaba MUCHO más cerca de lo que debería.

Kagome rápidamente se puso de pie y comprobó su barrera, la cual se encontraba cada vez más pegada a ellos, encerrándolos en un pequeño circulo de un par de metros de radio. Casi podía sentir el aliento del youkai en su cara cuando habló.

-No puedes protegerlo, la mezcla de razas esta destinada a la tragedia. Si mi padre no pudo proteger a su compañera humana, ¿qué te hace creer que tú, una humana, podrá proteger a ese hanyou?

-Inuyasha,-lo llamó la chica.-corre, ve por ayuda, ahora.

Sintió al chico vacilar a su espalda.

-Tienes que correr tan rápido como lo haría un youkai, y tendrás que convencer a las personas en la aldea con el carisma de un humano, tienes que ser un hanyou muy fuerte.-dijo con firmeza.-Solo así podrás salvarme, ¿crees que pueda confiar en ti?

Si ella moría al final de este día, seguramente estas palabras asentarían un enorme trauma en la cabeza de este chico, un trauma con el que cualquier psiquiatra se haría millonario, pero de momento en todo lo que podía pensar era en que Inuyasha se fuese de aquí, y esta era la mejor idea que tenía, hacerlo sentir que tenía el control. Que no estaba dejándola, sino todo lo contrario, que al irse, la salvaba.

Y lo hacía.

¿Qué haría ella en este mundo, sin su familia, sin sus amigos, completamente sola, si Inuyasha no estaba con ella? ¿Cómo podría vivir si él estuviese muerto? No había forma. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que no había forma, porque ella no podía vivir así.

Unos pasos se escucharon, vacilantes al principio, y luego tan rápido, que en un segundo habían desaparecido para el oído humano.

-Podría alcanzarlo en dos pasos.-le recordó el youkai.

Una flecha se estrelló en el árbol junto a él, a la altura de su cabeza.

-Esta no es tu pelea, pero si sigues entrometiéndote, no tendré problemas en hacerte desaparecer de este mundo.

-Te equivocas,-dijo la chica con calma.-esta es mi pelea.

Y entonces todo se volvió borroso, el youkai se movía rápido, Kagome tenía que valerse de sus poderes espirituales para seguirle el rastro más que de sus ojos. Más flechas volaron, algunas inclusas lo rozaron, pero no hubo mayor acierto. La azabache, por otro lado, estaba más allá que cansada, el youkai no la había lastimado directamente demasiado, no más que algunas caídas, pero claramente estaba jugando con ella, midiéndola. ¿Cuándo demonios iba a parar?

En realidad, ella sabía que su única opción sería sellarlo, claro, siempre que pudiese ponerle una flecha en el corazón, pero eso se sentía tan mal, ¿lo condenaría a vivir lo mismo que Inuyasha? Bueno, definitivamente sí, si eso significaba sobrevivir.

Un golpe más de Sesshomaru en su barrera y esta terminó de caerse, arrastrando hacia el suelo a Kagome, quien tosía incontrolablemente como si hubiese recibido un golpe directo en su estomago. Las flechas se esparcieron a su alrededor pero su arco permanecía firme en su mano, de cualquier forma, la chica no se movió para atacar, ni siquiera para levantarse, si Inuyasha había corrido solo un poco más rápido que de costumbre, entonces ya estaría en la aldea, realmente no había mucho más que ella pudiese hacer.

Miró al youkai, quien le devolvía una mirada de póker.

-¿No vas a matarme?

-Eres débil.-dijo como marcando un hecho.-Nunca vas a poder protegerlo de esta forma.

-No lo lastimes.-dijo ya entrando en pánico.

-No supliques, es lamentable.

Y lo realmente increíble fue, que el demonio le dio la espalda, y se fue de allí sin mirar atrás. Finalmente, pensó la chica, el youkai no quería matarla y estaba muy segura ahora, de que tampoco lastimaría a Inuyasha, después de todo, este Sesshomaru no era tan diferente del que había conocido unos años antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los aldeanos habían aparecido, eventualmente, con un Inuyasha que los lideraba, lo cual era bastante irónico. Los hombres cargaban hachas y algunos tenían arcos, pero claramente no eran un pueblo guerrero; muchos se veían asustados, y el resto se mostraban desconfiados. Pero el alivio al ver que la miko había "espantado al youkai" era general y palpable. No importaba la cantidad de veces que la chica dijese que ella no había podido despedirlo, todos se negaban a creer que un youkai solo atacaría y se iría en el momento de asesinar a su oponente. Ningún youkai era así de "bondadoso". Por ello, Kagome rápidamente cambio su táctica de contradecir a los aldeanos, y comenzó a pedir atención médica, la cual necesitaba notablemente. O al menos un gran sueño de belleza.

Mas lo que mayormente preocupaba a la chica era su hanyou. Quien se había arrodillado junto a ella, su flequillo tapando sus ojos, su labio inferior entre sus afilados colmillos. Se veía derrotado, pero él era todo lo contrario, ¡había conseguido la ayuda de todo el pueblo! Y debía admitirlo, tenía sus dudas de que lo escucharan, pero él lo había hecho posible, gracias a eso, ahora tenía personas que curarían sus heridas y con suerte le darían algo que comer. ¿Tan malo había sido tratar con los aldeano?

¡Espera!

¡¿LE HABÍAN HECHO ALGO?!

Iba a matarlos.

-Inuyasha,-sus orejitas se alzaron en señal de atención, pero no la miró.-¿te.. Hicieron algo? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Sacudió su cabeza.

-Bien.-debía admitirlo, no estaba en sus mejores condiciones como para despreciar la ayuda de los aldeanos, pero lo hubiese hecho de todos modos.-Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

-Keh, nada, déjame solo.

El chico se levantó y salió corriendo.

Él jamás se separaba de ella más de unos metros. JAMÁS. Su preocupación aumentó, quiso ponerse en pie, lo cual poco demoró en darse cuenta que no podía. Con ayuda de dos jóvenes aldeanos, llegó a la aldea, con sus brazos rodeando los hombros de los chicos y a pasos de caracol. Habían sugerido cargarla, pero lo rechazó. Demasiado personal.

Quiso esperar despierta a Inuyasha, pero notando que no lo lograría, le dijo a una de las jóvenes que la cuidaba, que por favor, dejase entrar a Inuyasha a verla si quisiese, y no cerró sus ojos, hasta que la chica se vio en el aprieto de jurarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha estaba acurrucado junto a ella, su cuerpo contorsionado en una pequeña bolita, sus brazos estaban sobre ella, su cabecita en su pecho, sus orejitas haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón.

Acarició su cabello platinado por un tiempo indefinido hasta que el chico abrió sus ojos, sin mirarla.

-¿Esta todo bien?-le preguntó la chica.

-¿Te duele?-le preguntó a cambio.

-Nada de nada.-mintió.

-Keh.

Silencio.

-¿Tú estas…?-no sabía bien como preguntarlo, Inuyasha emocionalmente debía de estar más destrozado que ella físicamente, después de todo, tenía 7 años y se acababa de enterar que su hermano quería asesinarlo.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica sorprendida-¡No! ¿Por qué debería?

-¿Pero te irás?-insistió.

-¿A donde?-preguntó ya totalmente perdida.

-Lejos.

-¿Lejos dond…?-entonces lo comprendió. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.-No vamos a separarnos. No voy a dejarte.

Silencio.

Las manitos del hanyou se cerraron alrededor de la tela de la tunica de miko de Kagome.

-¿Crees que seré un monstruo algún día?

-Oh, Inuyasha.-la chica lo abrazó conmovida.-No serás más que tú mismo en el futuro, te lo prometo. Y Sesshomaru no es un monstruo, él no me mató, y pudo haberlo hecho. Es solo… -¿Cómo decirlo en palabras que no la hiciesen sonar de mente?-una persona que no ha tenido mucho cariño en su vida.

-Quisiera tener un hermano como el tuyo, Kagome.

Sota. Le había hablado mucho de él a Inuyasha. De cómo la molestaba disparándole una pregunta tras otra sin esperar a escuchar las respuestas; de sus competencias para llamar la atención de su madre; de cómo se cubrían el uno al otro cuando se metían en líos; las carreras al supermercado, las discusiones sobre comics, las guerras de almohadas… ¡Dios, lo extrañaba!

-¿Qué tan rápido corriste para buscar a los aldeanos?-le preguntó la chica cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-¡Fue increíble, Kagome!-dijo el chico, sentándose de un golpe junto a ella.-¡Corrí muy rápido! Tenía miedo de tropezar al principio, o chocar contra un árbol, pero después fue natural, podía sentir que camino seguir. En un momento me topé con un árbol caído, pero entonces…-se puso de pie a la velocidad de la luz y elevó sus brazos, sacudiéndolos, saltando y gritando, contando detalle por detalle como había corrido.

Más rápido que un niño.

Más rápido que un humano.

Más rápido que un hanyou.

Las cosas serían diferentes desde ahora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota de Autora: Lamento la demora, mis trabajos en la facultad me están ahogando, además esta haciendo un frío de muerte en mi país (maldito calentamiento global) y mis dedos se congelan cuando trato de escribir, peroooo todo tienen su lado bueno porque ese frío me inspiró una de las escenas de este capítulo.

Me gustaría programar un día de publicación, como una vez "tal día" por semana, pero no creo poder cumplir siempre, así que nos leeremos la próxima vez que, o bien no tenga tarea, o bien, me revele y diga ¡no necesito estudiar, que mis papis me mantengan! Jajajajaja

Saludos desde Uruguay.-


	4. Año tras año

_Año tras año._

El tiempo se mueve, de formas que la razón no entiende.

_Inuyasha, 8 años.-_

Tenía que cuidar de Kagome.

No le podía importar menos lo que tuviese que hacer. ¿Atravesar una aldea humana? Keh, no hay problema. ¿Suplicarle a una miko por ayuda? Feh, pan comido. ¿Pedirle a su hermano que use su espada en ella? Eso no importaba, porque él no la dejaría morir.

NO.

Nunca.

No estaba entre las posibilidades.

Puso otro paño húmedo sobre su frente. ¿Era normal que durmiese tanto? Ella sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para purificar el veneno… ¿cierto? Keh, cierto, ella era la más fuerte del mundo, no era cualquier débil humano, ella era una miko, ella era Kagome. Estaría bien. Tenía que estarlo.

Kagome se removió un poco entre el sueño, ¿tendría alguna pesadilla? Ella solía tenerlas cuando estaba muy cansada. Él mismo la había escuchado hablar en sueños, de un enorme demonio malvado que destruía todo y algunos nombres que reconocía como los amigos de Kagome en su pasado antes de conocerse, él solía acariciar su cabello en esos momentos. Soñaba con su familia, que eran los peores sueños, por que no eran malos, eran demasiados felices, y cuando Kagome se despertaba, ella lloraba. Antes, cuando recién se conocían, él no se atrevía a mirar en su dirección, no quería que ella pensara que él creía que era débil por llorar, él mismo había llorado cuando su mamá murió. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que era mucho más útil si se acercaba a Kagome, y ahora ella lo abrazaba cuando lloraba, aferrándose a él como si fuese su salvavidas.

Pero sobre todo, ella lo llamaba.

A veces no lo hacía en los sueños malos, a veces ella sonreía, a veces fruncía el seño, a veces se veía triste, o preocupada, o emocionada, o sonrojada… Cuando se sonrojaba se veía linda, pero era tan molesto, porque al despertar ella desaparecía gran parte del día y cuando volvía no lo veía a los ojos. No lo entendía, pero no quería pensarlo demasiado, ella no lo estaba traicionando por querer estar un tiempo a solas, él también lo hacia… a veces… bien, no lo hacía, ¡pero estaba bien que ella lo hiciera!

Porque ella siempre volvía.

-Inuyasha…-murmuró suave la chica.

-Kagome.-dijo el chico precipitándose hacia adelante.-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te pongas bien?

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

-Pero, Kagome, tú…. El veneno…-su voz temblaba.

-No te preocupes por eso, me pondré bien, no hay forma en este mundo en que vaya a dejarte solo, te lo he prometido.

Quizá no fuese una promesa de la que pudiese fiarse, después de todo, ella no podía controlar a la naturaleza. Pero en realidad, sí lo creyó.

Por crédulo.

Por tonto

Por niño.

O por desesperado.

No podía perderla. Y no iba a hacerlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Kagome, 19 años._

Ya tenía 19 años, y a pesar de eso, contando la historia donde Kikyo era una "princesa" la hizo sentir de 15 otra vez, porque casi vomita. Pero quería una historia realista, no una que a ella le conviniese. Había madurado, las cosas eran diferentes ahora, era el momento de ser fuerte, enfrentar antiguos temores y dar vuelta la página. Ella necesitaba encontrar sus "felices para siempre" con alguien más, pero no por ello, arrasaría con todos los que obtuviesen lo que ella quería, ¡QUISO! alguna vez…

-Había una vez, un príncipe y una princesa que se amaban mucho. Ese príncipe era muy gruñón y desconfiado, porque de pequeño, había tenido que vivir solo en los bosques, aprendió así, que el único en quien podía confiar, era él mismo. Pero aquella princesa había conseguido romper la coraza del hanyou y tocar su corazón…

-¿Qué significa "coraza"?-la interrumpió el hanyou

-Es algo muy duro que protege lo que hay dentro de ella.-explicó.

-¿Cómo un escudo? ¿Un escudo es una coraza?

-No, una coraza es parte de la persona que protege.

-¿Entonces una tortuga es una persona? Porque su caparazón es una coraza.-afirmó seguro.

-Inuyasha, ¿puedes concentrarte en la historia? Es importante.-dijo la chica con un pequeño tic en su ojo.

Ella abriendo su corazón, y él preguntando que demonios era una maldita coraza. Se propuso utilizar palabras simples y olvidarse de las metáforas para agilitar el proceso narrativo.

-De cualquier forma, esa princesa había hecho sentir al chico amado y seguro, y ellos finalmente dejaron de lado sus diferencias y prometieron amarse. Pero un día, un malvado youkai les tendió una trampa, haciéndolos odiarse para siempre.

Vio como el hanyou abría la boca para discutir y se le adelantó.

-Preguntas y comentarios al final de la historia.-le advirtió con una mirada seria.-¿Dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Ellos se sintieron traicionados, el chico intentó atacar la aldea, y robar así la más valiosa posesión de la chica, "La perla de Shikon". La joven, lo selló en un árbol para evitar que el chico cometiese la locura de utilizar la perla para convertirse en algo que no era, pero lo hizo con sus últimas energías, y ella pereció.

-¿Qué es "pereció"?-soltó rápido el chico antes de que lo mandase a callar.

-Morir.-repuso la chica.

-El joven se quedó allí 50 años, hasta que una chica apareció que venía del futuro, y lo liberó, esa chica era la reencarnación de la princesa, y cada vez que el príncipe la veía, se ponía triste, así que en su mayoría, se comportaba osco con ella, y no la miraba a los ojos.

El hanyou se retorció con lo que ella estaba segura, era un comentario desaprobatorio. Fingió no notarlo y prosiguió.

-Resultó ser, que La Perla de Shikon había aparecido de nuevo en el cuerpo de la chica, pero en un descuido, la perla se rompió en muchos pedazos que se esparcieron por los pueblos lejanos y cercanos, causando caos y tristeza. Así comenzaron la aventuras del príncipe y la chica del futuro por encontrar los fragmentos de la perla, y en ese viaje, conocieron a muchos amigos, algunos de ellos se unieron a la búsqueda y derrotar a un demonio malo que quería esa perla para fines horribles, el mismo demonio, que el que les había tendido una trampa al príncipe y a la princesa.

Kagome hizo una pausa, en cuanto dijese sus próximas palabras, no habría vuelta atrás. Y lo peor de todo, esto no lo había dicho en voz alta… jamás, y siquiera pensarlo después de tanto tiempo lo hacía…. Real. Y daba miedo que todavía doliese tanto.

-La chica del futuro, luego de conocer al príncipe… ella… se enamoró de él, pero su amor no era correspondido, ya que el chico seguía amando a su primer amor.

Inuyasha murmuró algo sobre historias deprimentes, a lo que la chica sonrió.

-Un día, la chica y el chico discutieron, fue una cosa demasiado tonta como para recordar, pero el punto es, que ella se fue a su casa. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que era una viajera del tiempo?-el chico asintió.-Bueno, ella viajaba entre las épocas a través de un pozo.-Al ver la cara de confusión del chico, agregó.-Un pozo mágico. Cuando la chica quiso regresar, el pozo no se lo permitió, la chica continuó intentando, porque estaba desesperada, pero nada sucedió al primer día, ni al segundo, ni al tercero.

Kagome se apresuró a continuar cuando vio la carita de horror de Inuyasha.

-El cuarto día, en todo lo que podía pensar era en cuanto deseaba cuidar del chico que amaba, y entonces pasó.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado, eso no era muy típico del pasado-futuro de él, pero aquel "nuevo Inuyasha" sí podía exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

-Sin embargo, cuando llegó al pasado, se dio cuenta de que el pozo la había llevado mucho más atrás en el tiempo, a cuando el príncipe era un niño solitario. Porque en ese momento, era donde él realmente necesitaba ser cuidado.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente y asintió hacia ella, ¿lo había entendido tan pronto?

-Continua.-la animó.

-Eso es todo, Inuyasha.-respondió confusa.

-No, eso no puede ser todo.-la miró con el seño fruncido.-Todavía hay muchas cosas que no has dicho. Como… ¿Cómo es que si el príncipe y la princesa se amaban tanto, una simple trampa los hizo odiarse? ¿Y que pasó con los amigos de la chica del futuro? Y si encontró al príncipe de pequeño, cuando él creció, ¿se quedaron juntos?

Pensó en decirle, "Inuyasha, esa chica que viajaba en el tiempo, soy yo, y el príncipe eres tú. Esto en verdad sucedió y esta sucediendo, y no puedo decirte como acabará esta historia, pero puedo decirte que haré todo lo posible para que termine como yo me imagino que sería lo correcto". Sin embargo, no podía provocarle un trauma psicológico de ese calibre a un niño de 9.

No debería preocuparse tanto porque Inuyasha entendiese en este momento, ella tenía miedo que mantener un secreto tan importante lejos de él, a la larga, haría que Inuyasha la odiase. Pero hoy habían dado un gran paso, y no iba a presionar a un niño por entender cosas que a ella misma aún le costaban, para cubrir su miedo. Fijando su mente en esto, ella repuso:

-Terminaremos esta historia luego.-plantó una sonrisa fácil en su cara, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Pero, Kagome…!-se quejó el hanyou.

-Nada de pero's. ¡Vamos!-aplaudió.-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! Falta muy poco para las aguas termales, y ya no puedo esperar más.

-¡¿Otra vez estamos caminando como locos para llegar a las aguas termales?!

Se rió del tono gruñón del chico. Inuyasha seguiría siendo el mismo, ¿de verdad estando ella en este tiempo cambiaba la forma en que las cosas terminarían? ¿O estaba simple y llanamente, engañándose a sí misma?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Inuyasha, 10 años._

Una niña en una aldea le regalo su cinta para el cabello.

Un anciano vagabundo le compartió de su comida.

Una miko le dio las gracias.

Un chico lo invitó a jugar a la pelota.

Una anciana le deseo una "vida maravillosa".

¡Todos parecían estar muy felices y agradecidos con él! Ya no era necesario la intervención de Kagome en las aldeas, las personas, en lugar de insultarlo, pasaron a simplemente mantener sus distancias, hasta que finalmente, empezaron a realmente querer que él estuviese allí. El chico, por su parte, no bufaba por ir a las aldeas como antes, no tenía miedo o algún otro sentimiento negativo. Ahora, él incluso ayudaba a los aldeanos por iniciativa propia. Todo esto se dio a raíz de Kagome, claro. ¿No era siempre Kagome? Ella al principio, lo había obligado a ayudar en pequeñas tareas, hasta que él adquirió el habito, y luego las tareas pasaron de juntar leña a mover cosas realmente pesadas. Luego de eso, el amor por el hanyou vino solo.

Todos los niños querían jugar con él. Todos los adultos mayores lo adoraban. Todos los hombres jóvenes querían enseñarle algo. Y todas las molestas chicas de los pueblos estaban, según Kagome, "enamoradas" de él. ¡De un hanyou! ¿Era el único que veía la locura de todo esto? Todos lo amaban y él…. Él….

¡Estaba harto!

Harto de los molestos niños lloricas a los que debía dejarles ganar en todos los juegos.

Harto de los ancianos que babeaban sobre él.

¡Harto de los adultos que lo tomaban por un niño estúpido! "¿Sabes que es esto? Es un hacha, la usamos de esta forma, para poder cortar madera" ¡¿Quién en este maldito mundo necesitaba un instructivo de cómo usar un hacha?!

Pero estaba especialmente harto, de esas niñas locas que se pegaban a él como insectos. Asco.

Había compartido todos estos sentimientos con su miko una vez, no había resultado del todo bien.

-¿Acaso no me has dejado ganar nunca cuando jugamos juntos, Inuyasha?-le había preguntado la chica.

-Es diferente.-había repuesto sin pensarlo.-Tú eres divertida.

-¿Y te molesta cuando te enseño cosas?

-Lo que tú me enseñas es útil.

-Bien…-dijo ella no de acuerdo pero sin presionar.-¿Y te molesta cuando te acaricio tus orejitas y te digo que eres el niño más hermoso que he visto jamás?

-No.-dijo coloreándose.-Pero tú no haces doler mis mejillas por apretarlas.

-¿Y te molestaría que estuviese queriendo casarme contigo y darte muchos, muchos besos?-había dicho ya en broma, tirándole besos exageradamente ruidosos.

-Es diferente.-le había contestado, mirándola seriamente.-Nosotros sí nos vamos a casar.

Él no había terminado de comprender porque la miko había abierto mucho los ojos y se había ido rápidamente de allí, alegando tener algo que hacer.

Pero él sabía, por la experiencia de muchas aldeas, que las chicas estaban locas.

Miró con ternura el lugar donde ahora descansaba la miko.

Quizá le gustasen un poco las chicas locas, pero solo una. Estaba decidido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Kagome, 21 años._

Hoy había Luna Nueva.

Oh, sí, ya había pasado unas cuantas noches de Luna Nueva con el Inuyasha pequeño. Y ella siempre se mantenía despierta para hacerle compañía. Desde que había vuelto a conocer a Inuyasha, todos sus noches eran dormidas a medias, casi podía entender la obsesión del Inuyasha pasado-futuro por únicamente dormitar en la copa de un árbol cada noche. Ella lo haría si no tuviese miedo de dormirse un segundo y despertar en medio de un aterrizaje forzoso. Oh, bueno, gajes del oficio de ser humana y no un hábil hanyou.

Jamás le diría a Inuyasha, pero ella aprendió a tenerle miedo a la noche desde que lo esta cuidando. MUCHO MIEDO. Tener que estar constantemente alerta de cualquier ruido o presencia. Saber que por la noche, en la oscuridad, se puede esconder el que terminará con tu vida, o el que te convertirá en una chica sin un motivo para vivir. Porque su motivo, era Inuyasha. A veces, cuando estaba completamente segura de que su chico dormía, ella lloraba. Lloraba por todo lo que tenía y nunca valoró lo suficiente. Lloraba los amigos que nunca volvería a ver. Lloraba por el antiguo Inuyasha y todo lo que la hacía sentir, seguridad, tranquilidad, y, aunque con una mezcla agridulce de amor y dolor, la hacía sentir viva. Claro, el pequeño Inuyasha estaba con ella ahora, y también la hacia sentir viva, solo, que en una manera diferente. Lo amaba, pero extrañaba tener a alguien que cuidara de ella, alguien que fuera su compañero. Su igual. Mantener el peso de todo sola era tan duro, tan agotador, que a veces en las mañanas, debía recordar porque se encontraba manteniendo todo ese peso, solo para poder levantarse y seguir.

Pero Inuyasha lo valía. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Él se había convertido en su precioso bebé, y podía estremecerse ella misma con ese pensamiento, pero era así, el chico del que se había enamorado, ya no existía, o bien, aún no lo hacía. Sin embargo tenía a este precioso niño que necesitaba imperiosamente de una mamá, y, si bien ella nunca esperaría que él la viese así, ya que su difunta madre lo era todo para el hanyou, ella no podía dejar de verlo de esa manera.

Porque lo amaba, solo que ahora, de una manera diferente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Lamento haberme demorado con este capitulo, no me excusaré, solo diré que lo siento mucho muchote.

Tengo que aclarar varias cosas, y realmente espero de que Uds., mis muy queridisisimos lectores, si lean lo que escribo en las notas finales:

1-Me preguntan siempre si continuaré la historia, si planeo abandonarla, etc. No es que nunca haya abandonado una historia en mi vida, lo he hecho, pero la cosa funciona así, yo no escribo al aire, si tengo mi meta de comentarios por capitulo (10) cumplida, es absolutamente imposible que abandone una historia sin terminar, a lo sumo, adelantaré el final, y Uds. chicas, me han dado muchos más comentarios que esos, así que, despreocúpense.

2-Este cap trabajó más años de lo normal porque planeo en este nivel de la historia ver la evolución de los personajes, y no sé a Uds. pero a mi, me aburre mortalmente irme por las ramas. Todas sabemos cual es el centro de la historia "¿Qué pasará con el romance InuKag?" y es obvio que la respuesta no nos la dará un chico de 10 años. Adelantaremos las cosas a ver que pasa…

3-Estoy segura de que me olvido de algo pero como sea SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY.

*Adjunto besos y abrazos*


	5. Inuyasha, 12 años

_Inuyasha, 12 años._

Algo andaba muy mal con él. MUY MAL. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, ¿estaba hechizado? Oh, demonios, lo estaba, se sentía como un jodido hechizo.

Piernas. Blancas piernas largas, ¿desde cuando le interesaban siquiera las piernas?

Labios. Rosados labios carnosos, ¿estaba convirtiéndose en un pervertido?

Oh, demonios. ¿Lo peor de todo? Ella no parecía saber que él existía… bueno, sí, pero no parecía tener idea de lo que era ser él. Como se sentía por ella. Sus orejitas cayeron, mierda, eso solo lo hacía aún peor, no tenía una minima posibilidad. Sus ojos se sintieron mojados, ¡lo que le faltaba! Keh, no iba a llorar por una chica, no iba a suceder. Un hombre tenía su orgullo.

Ella era todo sonrisas, era amable, sabía escuchar, era valiente, ella lo era todo para él, ella siempre le dio todo lo que quería, ¿por qué ahora todo eso no era simplemente suficiente? Quizá estaba convirtiéndose en un monstruo después de todo. Debería… ¿decirle cómo se siente?

¡Dios, no! ¿Qué nueva clase de locura era esta? Sintió el color llegar a su rostro.

-Inuyasha, ¿te sientes bien?-le increpó la azabache, deteniéndose por un momento de su tarea de hacer la cena.

-Keh, estoy perfectamente.

¿Por qué de repente le gustaba verla cocinar? ¿Por qué sentía que quería ayudarla? Esto estaba tan mal… solo denle dos minutos más y acabaría preguntándole como fue su día.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban en una aldea que frecuentaban cuando necesitaban abastecerse, y a veces, también realizaban algún trabajo. Kagome siempre se encargaba de eliminar a algún youkai recibiendo algo de dinero a cambio. Él le había preguntado una vez, cuando habían exterminado a un youkai realmente duro y había obtenido a cambio solo unas pocas monedas, porque no establecía su precio desde un principio. Ella le había dicho que si lo hacía, algunas aldeas no podrían pagar lo que otras sí, y de cualquier forma, ella no podría irse sin más, sabiendo que estaba condenando a otros a morir por nacer en una aldea sin dinero. Así que no tendría sentido establecer un precio cuando ella haría el trabajo igual, y les personas le darían lo que pudiesen.

Recordaba que de toda aquella explicación, solo una cosa le había quedado en claro, ella no quería que las personas sufrieran por algo que no era su culpa, que no estaba en su control.

Uno no elige donde nace.

No elige quienes son sus padres.

No elige _que_ es.

Todo lo que se puede elegir es _quien_ eres.

Escuchó unas risitas a su derecha, un grupo de niñas se dedicaban a mirarlo como si fuese un mono de circo y cuando vieron que las observaba, volvieron la mirada, chillando de forma molesta. Frunció el seño. Kagome no haría esos gritos de tonta.

Abrió mucho los ojos, ¿qué tenía que ver Kagome? ¿Por qué siempre todos sus pensamientos terminaban con ella? Estaba volviéndose loco.

Una de las niñas se acercó a él, o al menos eso parecía, porque a pesar de caminar en su dirección, miraba hacía cualquier lugar que no fuese él. Sus odiosas amigas seguían chillando cada vez más fuerte detrás de la niña. MOLESTAS.

Como sea, la niña tendría su edad, quizá un año menos, no mucho más. Tenía un cabello bonito, era morocha y lo llevaba recogida en un elegante moño, ojala no lo hiciese, eso no era bonito. Vestía demasiado elegante como para ser la hija de alguien más que el terrateniente de la aldea, tenía un kimono rosa, con delicados arreglos en algo que supuso Inuyasha, eran piedras muy costosas, y alrededor de su cuello tenía algo que desentonaba horrendamente, algo naranja y peludo. Olió el aire, ¿eso era piel de zorro? Mierda, Kagome no podía ver eso, le daría un ataque o algo peor. Ella rechazaba completamente la caza de zorros, debido a que tuvo un amigo hace tiempo que era un youkai zorro. Inuyasha no podía terminar de entender la relación, no era lo mismo un youkai zorro que un zorro común, pero respetaba lo que la chica tuviese para decir.

-Hola.-dijo la chica cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

Él realmente solo quería darse la vuelta e irse, pero Kagome le había dicho que ser grosero era malo, y él sabía que la decepcionaría si no se comportaba, así que miró a la niña a los ojos para hablarle, pero mantuvo su ceño fruncido. No podría obligarse a ser taaaan bueno.

-Hola.-corto y conciso.

-Eres Inuyasha, ¿no?

Asintió. La niña rió nerviosamente.

-¿Te vas a quedar en nuestra aldea por un tiempo?

Quería gruñir. Claro, "nuestra" aldea, estaba preguntándole si él se quedaría en "su" aldea por un tiempo, como un invitado, no como una persona cualquiera que podría quedarse a vivir en una aldea al azar.

-Feh,-dijo mirando por donde Kagome se había ido.-nos iremos en cuanto Kagome regrese.

-Oh.-¿había sonado desanimada?

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo.

-¿Vas….?-comenzó la niña despacio.-¿Vas a volver aquí pronto?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-dijo mirándola de nuevo, haciendo mella en los nervios de su acompañante nuevamente.

-Solo… solo pienso que a tu mamá le gustaría este lugar, quizá ella quisiera venir y …

La niña no paró de divagar sobre todas las cosas que Kagome podría hacer en la aldea y que él sabía que la miko odiaría totalmente. Pero no estaba realmente escuchando, porque una palabra se había estancado en su mente.

_Mamá._

Kagome no era su mamá.

Ella real, realmente no podía serlo, y no porque él ya tuviese una mamá y nadie iba a ocupar su lugar, sino porque esa palabra para definir su relación con la chica lo hacía sentir como si debiese sentarse y tomar grandes respiraciones de aire fresco para no vomitar.

La niña paró de hablar y lo miró como esperando a que respondiese una pregunta, sea cual sea. Inuyasha parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba a la chica, y se giró nuevamente en dirección a Kagome. Su corazón golpeó como un loco cuando vio que venía en su dirección, dedicándole una sonrisa, para luego mirar más allá de él, hacia su acompañante.

La niña, muy a pesar de lo fastidiosa que le había parecido riéndose de él con sus amigas, no era mala, o al menos no lo parecía. No se había comportado en ninguna forma hiriente o algo así. Claro, su vestuario incluía la piel de zorro, lo que lo fastidiaba en honor a Kagome, y hablaba como una loca sin pausa. Pero, a pesar de eso, no era una mala niña con la que juntarse, ¿entonces porque no podía desear otra cosa que verla esfumarse?

-Ey, Inuyasha.-dijo la miko cuando los alcanzó.-¿Has hecho una nueva amiga?-miró a la niña, así que no pudo apreciar su seño fruncido.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Koaru Negimoto.-contestó cortés, mientras asentía con la cabeza.-Tú eres Kagome, ¿cierto? Encantada de conocerte.

A Inuyasha no se le pasó por alto la forma orgullosa en la que decía su apellido, no dudaba que fuese de alguien de alto rango en esta aldea, aunque para él no significase nada.

-Sí, esa soy yo. Me alegro mucho de conocerte también.-dijo la miko con una hermosa sonrisa, que decayó un poco al observar cuidadosamente a la niña.-¿Eso es piel de zorro?

-Sí.-dijo con alegría, sin notar como la miko se encontraba de incómoda.-¿Te gusta? Mi papá me la regalo por mi cumpleaños hace poco.

-Sí, es linda.-dijo con lo que Inuyasha supo, era la voz y la sonrisita más forzada del planeta.

Eso lo molestó. ¿Quién se cree que es esta chiquilla para hacer sentir mal a Kagome?

-¿Ya podemos irnos? Es todo muy molesto en esta aldea.-dijo mirando descaradamente a la niña.

-¡Inuyasha!

-¿Qué?-dijo con mirada inocente.

La joven frunció el seño, no creyéndoselo ni por un segundo. Despidió a la niña y tomó la manita de Inuyasha.

-Eso fue grosero.-dijo luego de que habían salido del pueblo.

Inuyasha estaba un poco delante de Kagome, saltando de una raíz a otra, balanceándose en las ramas, y dando unos saltos mortales antes de aterrizar en un pie.

Estaba alardeando, él mismo lo sabía.

-Keh.

-No veo porque comportarse de ese modo, ella estaba siendo muy amable.

Sí, también había sido muy amable cuando se reía de él con sus amigas chillonas.

-Solo era molesta.-le respondió con simpleza.

-¿Por qué?-presionó.

-¡Porque me recordó lo que no tenemos, por eso!-dijo en una arrebató de bronca.

Estaba enojado, pero no con Kagome, ni siquiera con esa niña tonta, estaba enojado con su vida, la que le había tocado y en la que había arrastrado a Kagome también. ¡No era justo! No era justo que sus padres se hubiesen muerto dejándolo a él solo, o mejor dicho, solo con un hermano que quería matarlo.

_Medio hermano.-_se recordó.-_Medio._

No era justo que no tuviese una casa a la que llegar después de estar fuera divirtiéndose con otros niños. No era justo que tuviesen que estar día a día luchando por sobrevivir.

NO. ERA. JUSTO.

-¿Qué es lo que no tenemos?-preguntó la chica desconcertada.

-Una familia.-la miró a los ojos.-Ni tú ni yo tenemos una.

-Eso no es cierto.-le contestó la chica con una cálida sonrisa.-Nos tenemos el uno al otro, somos una familia. Tú siempre serás mi bebé precioso.-dijo con tono juguetón, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Tú no eres mi madre.-chilló el hanyou, esquivando la mano de la chica. Y al ver la expresión de esta, entendió que su rostro debía de ser una máscara de horror.

-Lo lamento mucho, Inuyasha, no quise decir que estaba tomando el lugar de tu mamá. Yo nunca pensaría en…

-¡No lo entiendes!-dijo saltando a sus pies.-No eres ni mi madre, ni mi hermana, ni nada. ¡Nosotros no somos familia!

Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacía el bosque, desesperado por borrar todo, sofocar todo, olvidar todo. ¡Dios, como quisiera dejar de sentir!

-¡Lo lamento!-dijo Kagome a su espalda.

La miró sobre su hombro. La chica parecía realmente devastada, se había puesto de pie, pero se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza, doblándose un poco hacia adelante, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su pequeña nariz muy roja, lo que decía que se avecinaba el llanto. Pero sus ojos eran lo peor, estaban… perdidos, ella realmente no parecía entenderlo, no parecía saber.

-No eres mi sangre.-le dijo mientras se ponía de frente a ella. Kagome asintió, como obedeciendo una orden a cambio de una recompensa valiosa. -Pero puedes ser mi familia.

La chica asintió y luego pareció intentar razonar lo que estaba aceptando.

Palideció.

Varias veces creyó que iba a decir algo pero automáticamente juntaba sus labios. Pasaron los minutos más largos de su existencia hasta que finalmente sacudió su

cabeza y plantó una sonrisa en su rostro, tranquila.

-Somos una familia porque nos elegimos, no por nuestra sangre.-su sonrisa se ensanchó.-Las mejores familias son las que eligen estar juntos.

Ella se veía feliz, deslumbrante, y por unos segundos, no puedo procesar sus palabras porque en todo lo que pensaba era en lo linda que era la chica que tenía delante. Pero, como un balde de agua fría, entendió lo que ella había querido decirle. No estaban llegando a la misma conclusión en lo absoluto, ¿tan inimaginable era para ella estar con él? ¿Tan asqueroso? ¿El daba asco o era que ella no podía verlo de otra forma? ¡No! Kagome jamás había tenido asco de él, sin embargo, él no era un tonto, sabía que ella no lo miraba como alguna de las chicas molesta de los pueblos hacían. Ni siquiera cuando él la salvaba de ser comida de youkai, ella no suspiraba como las otras, ella no lo veía como su héroe, todo lo contrario, la chica solo lo regañaba por ponerse en peligro igual que lo haría una mam… ¡Pero ella no era su madre, demonios!

Se planteó explicarle nuevamente la situación, mas cuando la miró a los ojos se dio cuenta de que eso era un gran error, ella no lo iba a querer de otra forma porque él se lo pidiese, así no funcionaba el mundo. Solo la iba a hacer sentir incómoda y la haría alejarse.

Al demonio, no iba terminar lo único bueno que había tenido.

Si Kagome era más feliz sin tenerlo a él diciéndole que la quería, entonces él no iba a hacerlo. La seguiría queriendo, oh, sí que lo haría. Pero nada de incómodas charlas ni de desear tomar su mano, o algo así. Aceptaría cualquier tipo de cariño que Kagome le ofreciese y estaría agradecido por ello.

No necesitaba nada más que a Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota de autora:

Chicas, realmente me han hecho sentir culpable por todas las quejas de que demoro en subir los capítulos, me gustaría subir más a menudo por eso ahora que estoy en vacaciones me apresuré a subir el capítulo anterior y este para, al menos, llegar a la parte picante de toda esta historia.

Les propongo un trato para amedrentar la aguas:

¿Ustedes dicen que demoro mucho en escribir? Bien, pues haremos una apuesta.

Si a partir de hoy (miércoles 9 de julio de 2014, 20:00 hrs -aprox-) hasta el segundo día de publicación de este capítulo (viernes 11 de julio de 2014, 20:00 hrs, inclusive), ustedes comentan "Quiero ganar la apuesta" al final de su opinión sobre el cap o lo que sea que quieran decir. Yo, me comprometo a publicar en una semana o menos a partir del viernes 11 de julio de 2014, 20:00 hrs, el siguiente capítulo.

PERO, deben ser mínimo… pongamos un número… ¿15? (Es un poco alto pero, ¡ey! odio perder… :3) comentarios, obviamente de diferentes personas.

Pero si yo gano… *risa malvada* entonces publicaré cuando tenga tiempo, ¡SIN QUEJAS y con mi conciencia en paz! jajaja

Creo que es divertido, y no quiero que sientan que no tienen voz ni voto en toda esta historia, si ustedes no me importaran, entonces no publicaría mis capítulos y punto.

Así que ya saben, estaré vigilando e.e

SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY.-

Pd.: Obviamente estoy usando el horario uruguayo.


	6. Kagome, 23 años

_Kagome, 23 años._

¿Cuánta diferencia hay entre el desarrollo de un hanyou y el de un humano? ¿Hay siquiera alguna diferencia, o es que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas? No podía dejar de pensar que Inuyasha estaba… _madurando_ demasiado rápido. Pero eso no era posible, ¿o lo era? De cualquier forma, esto iba más allá de un niño super fuerte, super ágil, o con demasiada energía acumulada. Esto era… _hormonal_. Dios, quería matarse por solo pensar en la palabra. ¿Debería hablar con él? ¿Tener _la charla_? ¿Qué le diría? Por otro lado, no es como si Inuyasha estuviera detrás de cada chica bonita que había en cada aldea que cruzaban, no tenía mucho material para acusarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza. No, esto no se trataba de acusar a nadie. Aún si Inuyasha estuviese… _haciendo bebes_, con cada chica en cada aldea, ella no lo estaría acusando. Él era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, pero… por favor que nunca, nunca hiciera de un hobbie el _hacer bebes._ No, no debía preocuparse por eso ahora, después de todo, Inuyasha todavía era… bueno, no exactamente un niño, pero 13 años no lo convertía en un adulto tampoco, sería un adolescente. Apenas. Seguía siendo su chiquito, aunque ya no corriese a buscarla cuando alguien lo molestase, aunque no le suplicara por jugar con él al escondite, o a la pelota (que a ella se le daba fatal), aunque pareciera que ahora no la necesitase realmente. Ahora él era quien la defendía de los que no aceptaban la amistad entre razas, y no solo eso, oh, no, él la ayudaba en lo que fuese. _¿Esa bolsa es muy pesada? Yo la llevo. ¿Tienes frío? Ten mi hoari. ¿Quieres descansar? Puedo llevarte en mi espalda._ Esa era una manía que había adquirido recientemente, recordaba perfectamente el escozor nostálgico que le provocó.

-Estas cansada.-declaró el hanyou.

Estaban caminando desde que se levantaron en la mañana y ya estaba anocheciendo. Ella había insistido en no detenerse ya que se dirigían a una aldea que estaba siendo constantemente atacada por un youkai de la zona, y ellos debían eliminarlo lo antes posible, vidas dependían de eso.

-Estoy bien.-mintió, sonriéndole un poco para tranquilizarlo.

Pero el estar arrastrando los pies para caminar, jadeando incontrolablemente y sudando como una puerca, no ayudaba a tapar la mentira. El hanyou frunció el seño.

-No puedes mentirme, sé cuando lo intentas.-sus manos estaban dentro de sus mangas y no dejaba de caminar mientras hablaba, se encontraba tan fresco que sintió envidia.

-¿Te refieres al sudor?-intentó bromear.

-Me refiero a tu cara.-dijo sin dejar de mirarla.-Cuando mientes, plantas una sonrisa tan falsa como grande en tu cara, que hace que tus ojos se cierren. Es como si tuvieras miedo de que la mentira se delatara en tus ojos y por eso los cierras y dejas que vea esa sonrisa que debería tranquilizarme. No lo hace.-aclaró por último, para dejarlo bien en claro.

En ocasiones como estas, cuando Inuyasha decía cosas realmente profundas y ciertas, no dejaba de preguntarse, si su intervención en la infancia del chico estaba marcando la diferencia entre el Inuyasha del pasado-futuro y este, o si era que él siempre pensó estas cosas, pero, en su afán por ser siempre duro, nunca confió realmente en nadie como para decirlo en voz alta. Quizá era un poco de las dos.

-De acuerdo, lo admito.-dijo la miko levantando sus manos en señal de derrota.-Estoy exhausta, pero no nos detendremos,-le advirtió, levantando su dedo índice.-ni lo sueñes.

Esperaba un poco de discusión por parte del chico, pero obtuvo una respuesta sencilla.

-Keh, entonces súbete a mi espalda, yo te llevaré.

-¿Qué?-dijo atrapada en una especie de shock con una cucharada extra de déjà vú.

El hanyou se detuvo delante de ella, arrodillándose y extendiendo sus manos atrás para sostenerla.

-Es esto o detenernos hasta mañana.-declaró.-Además, iremos más rápido así.

-Pero…-dijo insegura, ya no tenía el peso de una chica de 15 años e Inuyasha aún no tenía más de 13.

-No dejaré que sigas lastimándote, así que sube o te subiré.

Anonadada por su declaración, hizo lo que hacía años no hacía, se dejo llevar por Inuyasha.

Pero, de alguna forma, era todo diferente. La espalda del chico no le parecía tan inmensa, su cabello no era tan abundante, aunque quizá esto tuviese que ver con la extrañeza mayor, Inuyasha estaba siendo cuidadoso. Se preocupaba de que su cabello no le molestase, corriéndolo sobre su otro hombro. Sus saltos no eran tan bruscos. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más la alarmó e hizo sonrojar, era la forma en que el hanyou la sostenía. ¿Siempre habían sus manos presionado tanto contra su piel? ¿Siempre habían estado tan arriba? Estaba tan agradecida de haberse deshecho del uniforme de colegiala hace años.

Quiso chillar, pero se contuvo, eso solo haría todo más confuso, de cualquier forma, todo debía de estar en su imaginación, debía de estarlo.

Pero no lo estaba.

Más cosas fueron sucediendo. Más cosas en las que no quería ni pensar, porque si lo hacía, acabaría por ponerle un nombre a lo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo. Pero es muy difícil luchar contra una verdad tan clara, una que se presenta ante ti día a día. Es como intentar pensar que el cielo es azul, intentar cree con todo tu corazón y convicción, que es de color verde. ¿Es difícil? No, es más que eso, es imposible, no puedes ignorarlo, y cuanto más intentas evitar pensar en ello, más haces lo opuesto. Es tan duro como querer olvidar algunas cosas inolvidables.

Así es como funcionaba la mente de Kagome, un sinfín de premisas que ocupaban todo, controlaban todo. No había espacio para pensar, para creer, para dudar, no había espacio para mentirse.

Inuyasha se estaba convirtiendo en el chico que había jurado protegerla con su vida. Borra eso. Era diferente, jamás vería a ese chico de nuevo.

Él esta enamorado. Borra eso. Él no lo estaba, no de ella y no de nadie.

Ella estaba confundida. No, definitivamente no lo estaba, ella sabía exactamente que era lo que quería, lo había planeado siempre, desde que se reencontró con Inuyasha. Y definitivamente, ella no… _eso_, con Inuyasha.

¡Oh, dios! Inuyasha era su niño, siempre lo sería. Se le revolvió el estómago con solo pensar en quererlo de otra forma. ¡Lo había visto crecer por todos los cielos! Había presenciado tantos momentos que ninguna pareja debería ver de su cónyuge. Y mientras su corazón espantoso y errante fantaseaba con la idea del "y si…", su mente, sabia pero macabra, que la torturaba, no dejaba de mostrarle todas las imágenes de los recuerdos que marcaban lo contrario, el gran error que sería, esperar algo así con Inuyasha.

Vio en su cabeza un colage de momentos que había pasado con él, demasiado inocentes, demasiado íntimos, demasiado _robados_. Ella, si fuese su pareja en algún universo alterno donde ese pensamiento no le helara la piel, no debería contar con todos estos recuerdos. Incluso era más que eso, ella había sido su único modelo de referencia durante todos estos años, durante el momento más importante de aprendizaje de toda persona. Ella era quien le había enseñado lo que era bueno y lo que no, lo que se debía hacer en cada situación, le había enseñado como ser amable y fuerte a la vez, a saber valorar las pequeñas cosas de la vida, a mostrar gratitud, a luchar por lo que cree justo, por sus sueños y apoyar los de los demás. Si estuviesen _juntos,_ sería como si lo hubiese manipulado, formando al chico a su antojo, haciendo que fuera su hombre perfecto.

_Eso sería repugnante, _le gritaba su cerebro, _tú eres más que eso._ Pero ¿Lo era?

Por otro lado, su corazón le decía que no debía pensarlo de esa forma, que quizás no fuese así, una persona no _crea_ a otra, Inuyasha era quien era por si mismo, tomaba o rechazaba las ideas que ella le ofrecía, formando su propia persona, a sí mismo. De lo contrario, ¿padre e hijo no deberían ser clones perfectos?

No, decidió, no podía ni siquiera arriesgarse a pensar en una cosa así, no había posibilidad para ellos porque… ella no lo amaba de esa forma.

Abrió mucho los ojos, ¿se estaba mintiendo a sí misma? No, no lo hacía. Entonces ¿Qué era ese gusto amargo en su boca cuando se planteo no amar al hanyou? ¿Lo amaba? No… extrañamente, esa respuesta tampoco era correcta.

Su mente le gritó que se detuviese de pensar cosas que no eran posibles, ella no iba a estar con Inuyasha en una relación, así que debía detener todas estas ideas tontas. Sí, tenía razón, no podía detenerse en cosas que sola la terminarían lastimando, a ella y a todos los involucrados.

Pero, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que la mente es sabía, si es ella misma la que se encarga de decirte que lo es?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Quieres ayudarme?

Estaba hace varios días metida en sus pensamientos, volviéndose un poco… bueno, nada productiva. ¿Desorientación? ¿Torpeza? Sí, eso no era nada. Deberían verla pelear contra demonios, sus reflejos eran tan torpes y lentos, que Inuyasha se había tenido que esforzar más de la cuenta, procurando que no se matara a sí misma con una de sus propias flechas.

Así que no es raro que estuviese prestando mayor atención al río tranquilo frente a ella, que al hanyou medio sumergido en el agua, que intentaba que su pez no se le escapara de las manos. Comúnmente esto lo hacían juntos, él pescaba y ella se encargaba de llevarlos hasta la orilla sin que se le escaparan. Ella había sido pésima en eso, pero había perfeccionado durante los años, de cualquier forma, algunas veces dejaba escapar algún pez, haciendo un melodramático falso intento de atraparlo solo para escuchar al hanyou diciendo, "¡Sostenlo!" "¡Eso, eso, casi lo tienes!" "¡Junta más las manos!", hasta que finalmente lo perdía. E Inuyasha, se acercaba a ella y limpiaba sus manos asquerosamente sucias de lo que ella llamaba "baba corporal de pescado" en su pelo. ¡En su pelo! Y entonces pelearían hasta que uno (o ambos) terminase en el agua, luego reirían y todo sería simplemente maravilloso.

¡Como necesitaba algo simple y maravilloso en este momento!

-¡Ka-go-me!-gritó Inuyasha molesto de ser nuevamente ignorado.

-¿Eh?-dijo levantando su cabeza para mirarlo.-Ah, sí, voy.

Se levantó de su sitio en la orilla del río y se hundió hasta la rodilla. Inuyasha le alcanzó cada pez, advirtiéndole con una sonrisita que no se le cayesen, a lo cual Kagome solo sonreía un poco antes de continuar.

Juntaron en total cuatro peces, uno para ella, tres para en glotón de Inuyasha.

Ninguno resbaló de las manos de la miko.

-Eso ha sido bastante sorprendente, Kagome, ni un pez a salido huyendo de tu manos de chica.-bromeó.-¿Es que buscabas impresionarme?

-Nop.-contestó la chica sin mirarlo, concentrada en preparar la cena.

Inuyasha se arrodillo junto a ella y la ayudó a descamar los pescados.

-Entonces ¿te has aburrido de que tu cabello huela a pescado?-presionó.

-Algo así.

El chico bufó.

-¿Te estas convirtiendo en una chica tonta o qué?-dijo en un tono tan fastidiado que Kagome inevitablemente lo miró.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué que quiero decir? Digo, que no haces otra cosa que…-sacudió su cabeza.-mirar como una tonta un punto fijo, ser una completa inútil luchando, hablar solo lo justo y necesario…-cambió su expresión a una de preocupación.-¿Puedes decirme que esta pasando contigo?

-Nada esta pasando conmigo.-dijo bajito, volviendo a su trabajo con el pescado.

-Keh, estoy harto.

Sintió a Inuyasha ponerse de pie a su lado e irse. Estaba de espalda al río, pero podía escuchar al chico entrar en el agua. Siguió concentrada en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de preparar a los peces. ¿Qué le sucedía? Pues nada que pudiese confesar a Inuyasha sin hacer de las cosas peor. Esto era estúpido, ¡no iba a ignorarlo por siempre! Debía arreglar esto, quizá ya era hora de poner su plan en marcha, quizá su tiempo había terminado y debía encontrarla de una buena vez…

Un viento sacudió su kimono y sintió algo asquerosamente viscoso tocar su piel, aguarda ¿se estaba moviendo?

Gritó.

Giró, estirando sus manos para quitar lo que sea que tuviese en su espalda, mientras se ponía de pie y se planteaba correr en dirección al río. La risa estridente de Inuyasha se escuchó de fondo mientras ella corría su kimono hasta lograr ver por encima de su hombro una… ¿aleta? ¡Tenía un pez en su ropa! Oh, mi… ¡Que Dios lo salvara!

-¡INUYASHA, VOY A MATARTE!

Eso solo hizo que su risa fuese más estridente y que la ira de la chica fuese en aumento. Cuando finalmente pudo quitar ese animal de su ropa, se volvió hacía el hanyou, lista para saltarle a la yugular.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Voy a matarte!

-Yo…

El hanyou ni siquiera estaba mirándola a los ojos, estaba viendo algo detrás de su hombro. Había hecho todo esto, ¡y no le prestaba atención! Oh, estaba tan muerto.

Se lanzó sobre él. Dios nunca había visto a un humano moverse tan rápido, estaba segura. Inuyasha seguía desconcentrado, por lo que los dos cayeron al suelo, ella comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, con fuerza, diciéndole que era un imbécil, inmaduro, e infinidad de nombres más. Hasta que finalmente, él se digno a prestarle atención, comenzando por evitar los golpes de la miko. Es un intento difícil evitar ser golpeado por una chica furiosa que estaba a escasos centímetros de él, sin lastimarla. La batalla fue dura, ella no quería dejarse tranquilizar, por lo que Inuyasha terminó sobre ella, sosteniendo sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Acostada sobre su espalda, podía sentir aún más la sensación viscosa en su piel. Grrr..

-¿Eso fue un gruñido?-le sonrió divertido el hanyou.

-¡Inuyasha!-le advirtió, mientras se retorcía de su agarre.

-Eh, eh, tranquila. Al menos tu cabello no huele a pescado.

-¡Toda yo huele a pescado ahora, idiota!

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, entre su alborotado cabello azabache.

-Creo que hueles como siempre.

Sus palabras fueron un suspiro, y ellas fueron las que hicieron que toda ira se esfumara, dando lugar al nerviosismo. Inuyasha estaba sobre ella y estaban tan cerca que casi… ¡Basta! Debería moverse, quitárselo de encima y fingir que no ha pasado nada pero… es que sí esta pasando algo. Bueno, si cuentas como _algo_ al suspiró que intentaba contener en su garganta.

-Inuyasha…

Él rozó su nariz contra su cuello y su mejilla se presionó contra su hombro, inhaló profundamente.

Estuvo a dos segundos de mandar todo al infierno. A dos segundos de dejarse llevar y recordar lo que quería cuando tenía 15 años. Y al parecer aún quería. O quizá no, quizá solo era una de esas fantasías que tienes de joven y luego, si no la realizas, te la pasas toda la vida preguntándote como se habría sentido hacerlo. Quería esto, pero no lo quería. La duda no dejaba de comerla, pero sabía que si se dejaba llevar por dos segundos, entonces definitivamente mandaría todo a echar por agua.

-No puedo aprovecharme así.-creyó oír a su chico murmurar.

Inuyasha volvió a rozar tiernamente su nariz contra su cuello y por un momento estuvo segura de que había oído mal, pero no fue así. Pues, de un momento a otro, Inuyasha estaba separándose de ella; la ayudó a ponerse en pie y acomodó de forma protectora su kimono que había dejado en algún momento su hombro descubierto. ¿Cuándo… ? Oh, ya, lo recordaba.

-No hueles a pescado.-intentó bromear Inuyasha.

Pero el momento daba para todo menos para reírse.

¿Cómo había podido? ¿Qué fue lo que estuvo a punto de hacer? Esto no podía estar pasando, ¡no estaba bien! Su cerebro la torturó por escuchar por demasiado tiempo a… otro órgano que no fuese él, mostrándole imágenes de un Inuyasha tan chiquito… ella lo adoraba, pero, ¿en que sentido?

Todo se estaba volviendo confuso.

Tan confuso.

Demasiado confuso.

Debía parar con esto, debía ser una buena persona, ella era una buena persona, ¿o no? Siempre hacía lo correcto, siempre quiso ser buena, ¡¿Por qué no podía ser _buena_?!

Basta de confusiones que acabasen en desastres. Sabía que cual era la solución a esto, ¿sería capaz de tomarla? Sí, lo haría, por el bien de todos. Era hora de salvar a Inuyasha, de salvarse a ella misma.

Era hora de encontrar a Kikyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota de autora:

¡Felicidades! Son indiscutibles ganadores, no me quiero expandir mucho agradeciendo porque tengo una gran super increíble sorpresa esperando más abajo, espero que los que la lean me hagan llegar con señales de humo que lo hicieron, solo para saber que no hice esta sorpresa para mi sola.

Un beso enorme a una de mis hermosas lectoras, Nahomi de Granchester, que hace unos días fue su cumpleaños, ¡espero que la hayas paso bien, chica! Acepta esta sorpresa como mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

A parte, me gustaron mucho unos comentarios que decían que leían TODO lo que yo escribía, notas de autora incluidas, con eso me inspiraron a que aquí les deje, bien abajito y solo para los mejores seguidores de la historia, una escena extra, narrada desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha, que corresponde al período temporal entre este mismo capítulo y el siguiente, sería algo así, como un par de meses delante de este capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Escena extra, Inuyasha 13 años.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.

No podía pensar en otra cosa, ella estaba en todas partes, ¿cómo había llegado a este momento? El cielo estaba oscuro, ¿cuándo había anochecido? Kagome besó su mandíbula y de pronto la hora, el cómo y el cuándo, dejo de importar completamente.

No pudiendo desaprovechar el momento, acarició los costados de la chica, por encima del kimono rosa que a él tanto le gustaba. Por un segundo, puedo orientarse, él estaba acostado en el suelo, Kagome lo había despertado, poniéndose sobre él y besándolo. ¿Por qué no estaba acostado en una rama como era costumbre?

-Inuyasha…-suspiró la chica contra sus labios.

Eso lo despertó por completo. En un giro rápido y hábil, dejó el cuerpo de la chica suavemente contra el pasto quedando él por encima. _Hermosa_. La besó hasta escucharla suspirar nuevamente, sus manos viajaban por los costados de la chica, de arriba a abajo y nuevamente arriba. Despacio, lento, no quería presionar demasiado y que Kagome se espantara. Ella era frágil, y él debía cuidarla.

Las manos de Kagome dejaron al hanyou sin aliento, estaban en su pecho, debajo de su ropa, midiendo sus músculos, mucho más desarrollados que los de un humano, lo cual agradeció en este momento. Quería tanto impresionarla.

La chica pasó sus manos a la espalda del hanyou, empujándolo hacia abajo, un gruñido posesivo escapó de él, inevitable. _Mía, Kagome tiene que ser mía._ Comenzó por besar sus labios como un loco desesperado, lo cual era. Dejó un camino de besos por su cuello, su hombro derecho, el lugar donde estaría su corazón; todo esto, apartando suavemente la tela con su mano derecha y sin dejar de acariciar su costado con la mano izquierda.

-Te quiero tanto.-dijo completamente ido, sin medir sus palabras, totalmente ensimismado a causa de la chica.

-Inuyasha…-volvió a suspirar.

La besó una vez más y la miró.

-¿Me quieres?

Ella le contestó estirando su cuello para besarlo mientras murmuraba un "No te detengas". Eso dejo, de alguna forma in entendible, un sabor amargo en su boca. Lo ignoró.

No estaba muy seguro de que estaba haciendo, pero la besó con ganas, dejando que ese beso le quitará cualquier duda y la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, ella era lo único que quería en este mundo, ella era todo su mundo, quería sostenerla, cuidarla y que lo viera, solo a él, siempre a él. De la misma forma en la que él la veía a ella, siempre fue ella y siempre lo sería. Entonces se dio cuenta, y de repente, lo que ella le ofrecía, no era malditamente suficiente.

La tomó de la barbilla, suave, y la miró a los ojos.

-Dime que me quieres.

Pero lo único que obtuvo fue silencio.

-Kagome… dímelo, por favor, ¿me quieres?-ella no contestó, incluso su expresión estaba en blanco, no estaba sintiendo ninguna pena en matarlo lentamente con su indiferencia. Ella no podía ser su Kagome.

Y con ese pensamiento, despertó.

Estaba en la rama de un árbol, y en el suelo debajo de su rama, se encontraba Kagome, durmiendo. No trepando árboles en mitad de la noche para poder estar cerca de él, solo estaba durmiendo.

De un salto, llegó al suelo junto a ella. Se arrodillo a su lado, todo lo más sigilosamente posible, y le acomodó el cabello que le caía en la cara. Estaba de espalda a él, y se envolvía a si misma en su haori, el cual era ya costumbre que usase cada noche, eso le gustaba, hacía que durante todo el día oliese a ella.

Sin querer pensarlo mucho, Inuyasha se acostó detrás de la chica, pasando un brazo por su cuerpo, sin aplicar demasiado peso, no queriendo por nada del mundo que se despertara y lo atrapara en esta posición tan comprometedora.

Se prometió a sí mismo que no se estaba aprovechando, que no haría nada más que mirarla dormir por un rato, desaparecería de ahí antes de que ella desertase, nunca tenía porque saberlo. Ese último pensamiento sonaba malo de alguna forma, si no quería que ella se enterase, eso significaba que estaba haciendo algo malo, ¿no?

Suspiró. ¿Por qué todo lo que tenía que ver con Kagome era tan complicado?

Enterró su nariz en el cabello de _su_ miko.

Ella valía los problemas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pd.: ¡Empiezo con el período de exámenes obligatorios en la facultad! Nunca en mi vida he tenido que dar un examen así que no hace falta decir que estoy de los nervios. Solo aviso, si, lo lamento mucho-mucho chicas, pero a menos que sea una luz estudiando, no creo que pueda subir un nuevo cap en algunas semanas, pero ¡no desesperen bajo ningún concepto! No estoy abandonando la historia, solo estará… no en pausa, pero si un poco más lenta en términos de producción, realmente lo siento.

Saludos desde Uruguay.-


	7. Inuyasha, 14 años

_Inuyasha, 14 años. _

Mikos, mikos, mikos. ¡Estaban por todas partes! Estaba harto de ir de aldea en aldea, pero ¿alguien había tomado en cuenta su opinión? NO, claro que no. Ella estaba completamente loca, iban de aldea en aldea, preguntando por las mikos y sus aprendices en cada lugar en que parasen, todo porque Kagome quería conocer más de sus "colegas". Feh, eran puras tonterías si le preguntaban, cosa que NADIE había hecho, por cierto.

Keh.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba caminar en frente de él, había conseguido un kimono nuevo esta vez en la última aldea, a ella siempre le hacían regalos cuando los visitaba y hacia su cosa-rara-de-miko de bendecir todo por aquí y por allá. Como sea, al menos ese kimono le quedaba bien, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cadera, pero era lo suficientemente conservador como para que solo se utilizase la imaginación; oh, sí, y él tenía demasiada imaginación, por desgracia, y toda iba dirigida hacia la que a él le gustaba llamar, "su miko", por supuesto que en su mente… Y por desgracia también, esa "imaginación" era unilateral.

Miró hacia otro lado, concentrándose en los árboles que pasaban para no conseguir su cara aún más roja. Contar árboles podía ser bastante atrapante luego de pasar los ciento diez, en cierta forma, y cada vez que su mente lo desviaba hacia lugares inapropiados, se enfuruñaba y contaba a gritos en su cabeza.

_210, 211, 212..._

-Inuyasha.

_213, 214,215..._

-¿Inuyasha?

_216, 217, 218..._

_-_¡Inuyasha!

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó.

¡Dios, ¿es que no podía darle un jodido respiro?! ¿Creía que estaría bien hablarle cuando él contaba árboles? Contar árboles era su forma más desesperada de alejarse de ella, ¿qué más podría hacer? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Quién iba a protegerla, entonces? Mierda, estar con Kagome, cada vez se alejaba más de la paz que le brindó cuando era más joven, y ahora todo era sobre él, intentando no alejarse demasiado. O sobre él, intentando no _acercarse_ demasiado. O él, intentando hacer cada maldita cosa para no tener una cara hirviendo cuando ella hacia cualquier clase de cosas depravadas delante suyo que lo volvían un asqueroso loco lujurioso, por que déjenme decirles, ella _hacía_ ese tipo de cosas, como mover las caderas al caminar, o mirarlo de una manera provocadora, o decir su nombre, o respirar, ¡todo era demasiado!

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?-preguntó la chica, con una pequeña sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

Se pateó internamente y puso todo su esfuerzo en mostrar una cara tranquila, o al menos neutra.

-No, lo siento, no quise gritarte, estaba distraído y me asustaste.-no podía creer como podía decir estas cosas por ella.

-Bien.-lo miró con desconfianza pero lo dejó pasar.-En realidad quería decirte que ya casi llegamos, ¿ves?-señaló al cielo donde se podía observar pequeñas nubes de humo que venían desde la aldea.

-Keh, ya era hora.

-El único problema…

-¿Cuál es?-dijo conteniendo un suspiro, han tenido toda clase de "problemas" y "pequeños problemas" desde que comenzaron a caminar por todos el mundo para "conocer mikos".

-Hay que cruzar el río.

-¿Por qué no bordearlo?

-Porque no pareces de humor para caminar por un día y medio más.-sentenció un poco molesta.

Suspiró audiblemente, con toda la intención de que ella notara lo fastidiado que lo tenía toda esta situación que no había hecho más que extenderse por todo un año.

Estuvo a punto de decir que lo cruzarían de un salto cuando lo pensó mejor, su parte irracional tomó el control y no pudo más que dejarse pensar en que le gustaría más ¿tocar poco, o ver bastante? Sacudió su cabeza, no podía hacerle esto, a pesar de que se moría por tener tanto de Kagome como le fuese posible, no podía jugar así con ella, porque al final del día, dejando de lado su fastidio por las caminatas inútiles y su frustrante deseo reprimido, ella seguía siendo su todo.

Sin embargo, era una rata miserable que no debería existir, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Salto mortal o nado?

_Por favor di nado, por favor di nado. _Y luego lo pensó mejor._ Por favor di salto, por favor di salto._

Kagome pareció pensarlo. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que era la pregunta para él? Esto era más como _¿Yo sosteniendo tus piernas, o yo viéndote con tu kimono mojado? _Dios, realmente era un monstruo.

Estaba a punto de sugerir que optaran la opción de caminar, ya que era un "bonito día" o alguna idiotez por el estilo, cuando su chica sonrió.

-Esta genial para nadar.

Claro, porque ella era como un jodido pez, siempre en el agua, realmente lo amaba y él lo sabía.

La observó por un momento, imaginando cada curva mucho más definida al tener la tela adhiriéndose a su precioso cuerpo, su mirada de placer cuando nadara, y su abrazo emocionado cuando después de jugar una carrera a la orilla, él la dejase ganar. Bien, quizá no la dejase ganar por pura voluntad, es que ella era un gran distractor, era el colmo que una humana aplastara a un hanyou en algo que fuese un desafío físico, pero ahí estaba él, borrando años de historia genética.

Cuando la chica se arremangó su kimono para que no molestase en su nado, él finalmente pudo despertar de su ensoñación.

¡Alguien tenía que parar esta locura! ¿Qué se suponía que él hiciese luego de que saliese? ¿Algo además de querer besarla hasta cansarse? ¿Y que pasaba con esos malditos aldeanos? ¡La estarían viendo! Siempre lo hacían, pero al menos él se tranquilizaba a si mismo diciéndose que no era mucho más que un kimono, que él había visto mucho más al convivir por tantos años con la miko, al menos para curar alguna herida que ella no alcanzaba, como su espalda. Aunque claro, ninguno de esos momentos le trajo algún tipo de placer, todo lo contrario, no podía ver más allá de alguien dañando a su miko y él siendo lo suficientemente débil como para no poder evitarlo. Era, en cierta forma, un desperdicio de la buena vista, pero a pesar de ello, eso mismo era lo que lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo. Estar demasiado obsesionado con el buen cuerpo de Kagome era una cosa; poner su belleza por encima de su salud, era otra muy distinta, y sabía que si cruzaba esa línea, nunca volvería realmente atrás otra vez. En ese momento se convertiría, si lugar a dudas ni pretextos, en un monstruo.

-¡Espera!-dijo parándose de un momento a otro frente a ella.-Estoy de humor para un salto mortal, ya nadaremos luego.

Y sin darle tiempo para replicar, la subió a su espalda, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y saltó, todo eso, en alrededor de cinco segundos.

Al menos las piernas serían solo suyas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No pasaron ni dos días, que ya estaba caminando nuevamente. Y luego pasó una semana… y caminaron… y un mes más… y seguían en lo que él había comenzado a llamar "la cacería de mikos". Era agotador y estúpido, tanto, que una noche explotó y le dijo a Kagome lo que realmente pensaba. Estaban en una cueva, lo que solo logró que sus gritos resonaran contra las paredes, el fuego haciendo un gran efecto dramático mientras él se paseaba sacudiendo los brazos.

-Es algo que tengo que hacer.-replicó ella con calma.

-No.-le advirtió.-No es algo que _tengas_ que hacer. Es solo una idea estúpida que se te metió en la cabeza por dios sabe que razón.

-No lo entiendes.-dijo con sencillez mientras se preparaba para dormir.

-Entonces, explícame.-dijo apretando los dientes y los puños de pura frustración.

-No importa.-replicó.

Eso lo desquició totalmente. ¿Qué no importaba? ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Desde cuando ella, de todas las personas, creía que no era importante decirle que sucedía en el mundo? ¿Desde cuando ella, creía que estaba bien arrastrarlo de un lado a otro sin explicación? ¿Desde cuando habían dejado de ser iguales y tomado estos roles que no tenían sentido? ¿Desde cuando él significaba tan poco para ella?

Ella era la que necesitaba entender.

De un momento a otro, había cruzado la enorme cueva y estaba sosteniéndola contra su pecho. En menos de un segundo se encontraban en la cima de una árbol, Kagome aferrada a su haori, con su vista clavada en el suelo a unos cuantos metros por debajo. Él intentó quitarla de su regazo para sentarla a su lado, pero la chica era como un mono araña. Y por primera vez, tenerla cerca no afecto su concentración.

-Bajemos.-pidió la chica.

-No.

-Por favor, ¿qué hacemos aquí de todos modos?

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos y dijo despacio:

-No lo entenderías.

Kagome lo golpeó en el pecho, duro.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¿Todo esto es por demostrar un punto? De acuerdo, tú ganas, bájame.

-¿Vas a decirme porque estamos persiguiendo mikos?

Lo miró a los ojos, y titubeó.

-Yo…

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces para saltar a lo alto de otro árbol más elevado. La chica gritó.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estas loco?!

-¡No estas entendiendo!

La miko seguía sobre su regazo, con sus manos aferradas a su haori; Inuyasha tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura de la miko y con el otro movió su mejilla para que su mirada se despegara del piso y lo mirase a él.

-¿Piensas que te dejaré caer?-se burló él.-¡Por mi podrías lanzarte en mitad de la noche de la punta del árbol más alto en un intento por volar y YO te atraparía totalmente! ¡Esto ni siquiera se trata de la confianza! Esto es acerca de nosotros ayudándonos porque somos lo único que tenemos. ¡Como siempre hicimos! ¡Pero ahora estas actuando por tu cuenta, no me dices nada, y esperas que te siga como un cachorro sin hogar! ¡Creí…!-desvió la vista y susurró al aire.-Creí que éramos más que eso, un equipo.

El silencio se instaló por un rato.

-Lo siento tanto.-confesó la chica, haciendo que el hanyou la mirara con sorpresa.-No quise que te sintieras de esa forma.-su mirada era triste.- Sin embargo, no puedo decirte todo, al menos no hasta que llegue el momento, créeme, eso es lo correcto por hacer, Inuyasha.

-Kagome…

-Solo puedo decirte, que estoy buscando a una miko en particular, o quizá aún sea aprendiz, no lo sé. Solo recuerdo su nombre y su rostro.

-¿Y porque la estas buscando?

-Eso es parte de lo que no puedo decirte.-hizo una mueca.

Otro momento silencioso se instaló, dando paso a la reflexión. Millones de escenarios se extendieron frente a él, cada uno más terrible que él anterior, y no podía detenerlos, no podía dejar de pensar que podía ser lo suficientemente malo, como para que Kagome pensara que él no sería capaz de manejar la verdad. No, esto tendría que ser más que manejar una verdad dura, ella se lo diría si fuese así, esto tendría que ser algo que lo volviese completamente loco. Solo una cosa lo volvería completamente loco. El rostro del hanyou se oscureció con un pensamiento y todo su cuerpo se tensó. No habló hasta atraer a la miko lo más que pudo junto a él, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Estas enferma, Kagome?

Ahí estaba, su mayor miedo en la historia hecho realidad, ella, la razón por la que aún estaba respirando, se moría. No podía ser de otra forma, por supuesto. Casi se rió de su suerte de mierda. Hacía falta que él amase a alguien para que esa persona falleciera, ¿no había pasado antes ya? Su papá, su mamá… Y ahora Kagome.

¿Qué haría sin ella? ¿Vivir una vida horrible como la que tenía antes de que ella apareciera, una vida que intentaba borrar de su mente todo el tiempo, sin lograrlo? No, eso no sería como una vida para él, no ahora que conocía esta clase de vida. ¿Qué pasaba con todo lo que quería vivir con ella y no puedo? ¿Qué con lo que ella necesitaba? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez en que Kagome hizo algo que no fuese por él? ¿Se arrepentiría de haber desperdiciado su vida de esa forma? Miles de preguntas se formaron en su mente, tocando muchas fibras sensibles en él, más de las que creía que tenía. Y fue un real alivio cuando ella habló, censurando las voces en su cabeza.

-No, Inuyasha.-dijo la miko, apoyando una de sus manos en su rostro, olvidándose por un segundo que en realidad esa era su medida de seguridad para no caer.-No estoy enferma, es por otro motivo, algo que le debo, un asunto pendiente y nada más.

Su rostro era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo como para que Inuyasha se tragase lo de _un asunto pendiente y nada más_, pero podía ver que no mentía con respecto a la enfermedad, y eso era suficiente. La mentira… ocultar información de él, le dolía en una forma diferente, era casi como no ser importante, de cualquier forma, agradeció a todos los santos que conocía, porque prefería ampliamente una mentira, ante perderla.

-No deberíamos ocultarnos cosas, tú siempre me dijiste eso.-no pudo evitar soltarlo fuera, mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo siento.-articuló sin volumen.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, podía verla de verdad sentirlo, pero al parecer no lo sentía lo suficiente como para retractarse.

Se quedaron allí arriba por un tiempo más, Kagome aceptó sentarse a su lado pero con sus manos sujetándolo. Los brazos de Inuyasha estaban sobre la chica, una fija en su cintura y la otra variaba, acariciando el cabello azabache, jugando con los dedos delicados; en otro momento, estas caricias lo dejarían eufórico, y muy probablemente la miko ya lo hubiese detenido para este momento, pero esto era diferente, no había nada romántico entre ellos ahora mismo. Eran dos personas solitarias, con problemas y sin un rumbo definido en la vida, rechazados, solos salvo por su mutua compañía.

A veces se preguntaba si él sería siempre suficiente para ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Muévete de una vez, Kagome!-le gritó desde su posición muy por encima de ella.

Subir este pequeño repecho estaba siendo realmente frustrante con una chica que no podía admitir que necesitaba que la llevaran. ¿Qué le costaría a él subirla de un salto? Nada. ¿Qué le costaría a ella pedirlo? Su orgullo, al parecer.

-¡Estoy intentando! No puedes gritarme cuando para ti todo es más fácil.-le reprochó mientras daba dos malditos pasos y se volvía a detener jadeando.

-¿Qué para mi es más fácil? ¡Yo estoy cargando nuestras cosas!-dijo levantando la bolsa que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

-¡Por favor!-se burló.-Eres un hanyou y estas cargando una bolsa de tres kilos, máximo, ¿me estas diciendo que eso es todo lo que tienes?

-Feh.-sintió sus mejillas arder un poco, ¡claro que no era todo lo que tenía!

Ella se río, desafiante.

-Tres kilos de peso extra y te vuelves tan duro como un humano pueda llegar a ser.

Inuyasha siguió con la vista hacia adelante, pero una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro y sacudió la cabeza en negación, ella lo estaba provocando. No tenía idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo la muy tonta.

-Le gané a muchos humanos.-le recordó.

-Apenas.-descartó con desden.-Pero piénsalo así, siempre me tuviste a mi cubriéndote la espalda.

Miró por encima de su hombro, no podía creer que estuviera picando su anzuelo.

-¿Y cuando estuviste atada?

-Suerte de principiante.-dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Volvió a mirar hacia adelante, levantando un poco la cabeza al cielo. Ella era una loca si pensaba que él no podría con cualquier humano, keh, como si alguien siquiera lo intentara luego de que el rumor de "la miko y su guardián" se divulgara.

-Entonces lo que estas diciendo, en pocas palabras, es que si cargo esto,-sacudió la bolsa en su mano.-un humano podría darme una paliza.

-Totalmente.-dijo con toda seriedad.

Planeaba cargar contra ella, pero luego, ya sabes, él _realmente_ lo pensó. Valorando sus opciones.

-Te apuesto mi brazo derecho a que te equivocas.-la retó, ahora mirándola completamente.

Ella se rió.

-¿Si gano te lo arrancas y me lo das? Ugh.-hizo una dramática cara de asco.

-Es un brazo bastante bueno, me gustaría que siguiera donde esta por un largo tiempo, pero sería todo tuyo.-dijo como si estuviesen hablando de ropa y no de un brazo.

-¿Completamente abierto a mi uso práctico?

-¿Eh?-se preguntó, que, exactamente, estaba a punto de aceptar. Bah, como sea.-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Pero si gano quiero algo.

-¿Mi brazo?

-No he decidido todavía que parte, pero si, algún pedazo de ti podría funcionar.-dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

-Claro, lo que gustes.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mierda, Kagome realmente tenía que ser muy ingenua o muy confianzuda para soltar todo a la ligera, pero de nuevo, ¿no acababa de hacer lo mismo?

Sonrió.

La confianza les sentaba bien a ambos.

Y sin pensarlo mucho más, apretó su agarré en la bolsa y llego en medio segundo frente a la miko, que no le dio tiempo de ponerse en guardia, a pesar de que dudaba que lo hiciera, estos eran ellos dos, jugando como siempre, y desde mucho tiempo atrás, siempre se dejaban ganar entre ellos. A veces el verdadero desafío era perder. Pero él no estaba interesado en perder justo ahora.

Colocó a la miko sobre su hombro y la llevó en una lenta caminata de la vergüenza hasta la aldea, mientras ella se retorcía inútilmente.

-¡Bájame!

-Admite que gané.

-¡Nunca!

El chico se encogió de hombros y la soltó un poco, sosteniéndola ahora por sus rodillas. Kagome gritó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico.

-¡Esto ya no es gracioso, Inuyasha! Si me dejas caer…

El chico bufó.

-¡Por favor! Como si fuese a dejarte caer.-rodó los ojos.-Sin embargo, planeo seguir así hasta llegar a la aldea, quizá dar unas vueltas por allí, antes de soltarte; a menos…-se vio interrumpido por amenazas de la miko.-A menos, que digas las palabras.-concluyó.

-¡De acuerdo, bien, de acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Bájame o vomitaré sobre ti!

El chico la puso de pie en un único movimiento. Parados frente a frente, a menos de unos centímetros de distancia. Él planeaba hacerlo esta vez. Tomar la iniciativa que sabía que ella no alcanzaría nunca. Realmente esperaba no apestar en eso, aunque no pareciera posible. ¿Podía crear algo con Kagome que fuese menos que perfecto? Lo dudaba, ella siempre hacía todo mejor.

Acercó su cabeza suavemente hacia un lado, no queriendo asustarla, aunque sabía que habría algo de eso, no importaba, él espantaría cada uno de sus miedos, por algo estaba allí, para protegerla. Dejando caer la bolsa al suelo, acarició su mejilla derecha con su mano callosa, intentando ser lo más delicado posible. Meticuloso. Garras alejados, fuerza al nivel mínimo, muy despacio, sin quitarle todo su espacio en un segundo…

Era difícil como la mierda, contenerse con ella siempre lo era, mas no importaba, debía hacerlo bien, muy, muy bien.

-Inuyasha… -suspiró.-¿Qué estas haciendo?

Le hubiera gustado ser más valiente, haber dicho alguna de esas frases que por algún extraño motivo, hacía suspirar a las chicas en todos los lugares. Frases como "Estoy cobrando mi premio, nena" o algo por el estilo. Pero no podía, simplemente una cosa así no saldría por su garganta, esperaba de verdad que eso no importara al final de todo esto.

La besó.

Oh, dios. Olvidó toda lentitud y se lanzó a sus labios, y ellos sabían a gloria. Oh, por Dios, esto era el cielo. Sin pensarlo, pasó sus brazos a su cintura y la atrajo, luego se retracto y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre su cabello y acercó más sus bocas.

La amaba.

Esto que sentía no podía ser ninguna otra maldita cosa más que eso. Era ella, siempre sería ella. ¡Dios, era hermosa! ¡Y él la estaba besando! Podría bajar la luna para ella, junto con todas esas constelaciones que Kagome solía enseñarle a ver, justo en este momento si se lo pidiese.

Bueno, justo ahora sería bastante inoportuno, quizá podía esperar para bajarlas luego, ahora mismo, estaba ocupado, ella llenaba todo, cada espacio dentro suyo, a un nivel increíble y que nunca, jamás, creyó que alcanzaría con un simple beso. Labio con labio, nada más. Un impulso lo hizo delinear su labio inferior con su lengua, por un segundo se arrepintió, pero luego, cuando SU chica se estremeció en sus brazos y suspiró, se sintió invencible. El beso se transformó en uno real, uno importante, y él solo se dejó llevar, imitando los movimientos de Kagome de vez en cuando, hasta que consiguió su propio ritmo.

¿Era normal que sus manos temblasen? Dios, casi no podía sostener a Kagome. _Casi_ era la palabra clave.

Un ruido se escuchó entre los árboles, pero lo ignoró, un conejo, una ardilla, un casa con piernas que se movía por allí, poco le importaba. Acarició la cintura de la chica, jugando con su cinturón. Sintió las manos de Kagome sobre su pecho, empujando, no podría moverlo por la fuerza jamás en esta vida, pero eso, obviamente, no era necesario, ella solo necesitaba dar la señal para que él se pusiese de rodillas, y como siempre, esto no sería la excepción. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y separó sus labios por último. Estaba intentando pensar en algo que decirle, algo que no terminase con ella lamentándose o él con el pecho partido en dos por ella, pero no importó, ya que fue interrumpido.

-¡Hanyou!

Todas sus alarmas se despertaron un segundo demasiado tarde. Una flecha pasó por el pie de distancia que compartía con Kagome. Su rostro palideció cuando la vio pasar, tan cerca… Imperdonablemente cerca.

Rugió.

En un segundo, todo el amor que había sentido con Kagome, toda la duda de sus últimos segundos se evaporó, empezó a ver el mundo rojo, y no estaba seguro de en que momento jaló a Kagome tras él, eso era demasiado instintivo como para pensarlo. Ella iba primero, siempre, era básico y sencillo.

-¡Nadie la toca!-le gritó a lo que pareció ser una miko en frente.

Ella no titubeó y lo apuntó con una nueva flecha.

Puede que se hubiese relajado en este tiempo con Kagome, casi creía que al mundo le daba igual quien amaba a quien, pero se equivocaba, por supuesto que lo hacía. Su madre fue la prueba. Solo que no pensó que se hubiesen alejado tanto de su rumbo habitual como para no ser conocidos aquí. Por lo general, todas las aldeas les ponían un nombre ridículo y se limitaban a mirar hacia otro lado cuando ellos estaban "inapropiadamente cerca". Sinceramente le importaba mierda, solo tomaría a Kagome y se irían de este asqueroso lugar.

-Aléjate de ella.-pronunció la chica frente a ellos.

Se rió burlón.

-Keh, yo no me muevo de aquí.

Disparó.

¡La muy puta disparó sin un titubeo! Planeaba para la flecha con su mano, aunque a juzgar por el brillo rosa que despedía, iba a doler como la mierda. Poco importaba de cualquier forma, _nadie _le ordenaba alejarse de Kagome, y _nadie_ tocaba a Kagome.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario lastimar su mano, ya que fue su miko quien detuvo la flecha con un campo de energía.

-No lo lastimes.-le regó Kagome, y él quería gritar, ¡¿Por qué demonios suplicaba?!

La miko "flecha rápida" la miró confusa y horrorizada.

-Pero tú eres una miko, ¿cómo has podido dejar que él te besara? Escuché tus gritos.

-Yo…

-¡No es tu asunto!-le gritó, salvando a la miko de contestar algo que debía ser solo suyo. Era jodidamente personal.

-Ya veo.-la miko se colgó su arco y caminó en dirección a la aldea.

Lejos, justo como quería.

-¡Espera!-gritó Kagome, y él bufó.-Dime tu nombre, por favor.

La miko miró sobre su hombro y habló despacio.

-Mi nombre es Kikyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: ¿Cómo puedo decirles cuanto lamento haber estado tanto tiempo ausente? Solo puedo justificarme diciendo que "ausente" para nuestro derecho, es una persona de la que se tienen duda de su existencia, muy diferente a un no-presente. ¿Ven de lo que hablo? Estuve todo este tiempo con la cabeza enterrada en los libros sin ver la luz del sol. Y lo admito, hubo un montón de drama en mi vida este último mes, las que tuvieron exámenes y parciales, todos juntos, con libros enteros para leer contra-reloj, una innumerable cantidad de artículos del código civil que memorizar, rodeados de más gente estresada que creían que el mundo terminaba con esos exámenes, sabrán entenderme. Oh, sí, hubieron lagrimas a montón y todas esas cosas, pero finalmente pasó. Ahora mismo estoy al día con mis estudios, bueno, lo suficientemente al día de todos modos.

¡Y extrañaba escribir! Incluso se sintió raro hacerlo y no estaba segura como encarar la historia, no salió tan fácilmente al principio. Pero yo sabía lo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo en este cap.

Aclaraciones:

1º-Inuyasha habla con un lenguaje más amplio no porque soy una tonta que no pensó bien que palabras usar, sino porque me imagino que la influencia de Kagome a lo largo de su infancia, hizo que aprendiese más que supervivencia básica.

2º-El beso. No es que el Inuyasha que conocemos se animase a algo así, y yo no quiero ser acusada de matar al Inu que amamos, pero es otro cambio que se tenía que dar. Obviamente este Inuyasha es más seguro, muy a pesar de todos sus miedos del rechazo, él recibió amor en su infancia, el confía en Kagome con su vida, ella le dio esperanza. Y aunque seguirá siendo desconfiado con todos los demás, veremos que tendrá más esperanza en que alguien pueda quererlo sin ser una trampa. Kagome le dio eso.

3º-Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Inuyasha la AMA, awww juró que me lo comería mientras que escribo jaja. Pero, nuevamente aquí, él no ha cambiado tanto como para que suelte sus sentimientos por ella al aire libre.

Nos leeremos, espero pronto, chicas.

Saludos desde Uruguay


	8. Kagome, 25 años

_Kagome, 25 años._

Ver a Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos la estaba matando.

Sentía como si necesitase conseguir una gran botella de algún licor fuerte y beber hasta olvidar su propio nombre. Olvidar _su_ nombre sería aún mejor, olvidar completamente a Inuyasha ayudaría que su vida fuese menos dura… o más miserable. Al menos de esta forma lo tenía en su vida, era su visión de él lo que hacía que se levantara en las mañanas. Irónicamente, era también su visión de él persiguiendo de aquí para allá a Kikyo lo que la hacía no querer despertar otra mañana, ¿qué tan bueno sería eso? Pasar de un sueño a otro y solo dejarse llevar, que las cosas siguiesen el curso que quisieran, lo que fuese, menos tener que verlo y querer llorar en el proceso.

Él estaba rompiéndole su corazón otra vez.

Casi lloró mientras recogía hiervas frente al río. Él era el de antes, él que conoció cuando tenía 15 años… diez años atrás. Ella era la única que estaba diferente, más fuerte, más sabía, más vieja.

Golpeó su reflejo en el agua.

No debía llorar porque esto lo había ocasionado ella misma. Ella no solo los había juntado en un mismo espacio físico, sino que también los había alentado emocionalmente. Las mentiras… todo había caído sobre su propio peso. Todavía recordaba como, en un primer tiempo, Inuyasha no había dejado de preguntarle porque Kikyo era la miko que buscaban, en que podría serviles ella, que clase de deuda pendiente tenían…

Ahogó un sollozo.

Recordaba cuando ella soltó todo, comenzando con un "¡Tú! ¡Tú siempre fuiste nuestro asunto pendiente, tú eres lo que siempre nos conectó a nosotras!" Más que cualquier reencarnación, más que cualquier poder espiritual, él siempre fue el mundo para ambas mikos, por sobre todas las cosas.

Le dijo todo, cada detalle, él se veía en shock, quizá un poco dolido, pero cuando ella se rompió al final, cuando le contó su desesperación por verlo, él no pudo más que abrazarla. En algún momento que ella no podía recordar, habían quedado sentados en el piso de la cabaña que era suya ahora, cortesía de la miko. Ella sobre el regazo del chico, extremidades desparramadas sobre el cuerpo del otro, pero él no dejaba de acariciar su cabello y decirle que todo estaba bien.

No estaba bien antes y no esta bien ahora en lo absoluto, pero Inuyasha tocó muy profundo dentro de la chica al decir esas palabras por ella. Decirle eso, intentar consolarla, significaba que ella era más importante que todas las mentiras y verdades a medias, más importante, significaba que ella le había dado tantas cosas buenas, que estas malas noticias no eran suficiente como para hacer que la odie.

Ella quería muchas cosas, que Inuyasha tuviera su final feliz, que Kikyo tuviese su final feliz, y Kaede (Oh, Kaede, le debía tanto), estar con ella era el único momento en que no pensaba en Inuyasha, era extraño después de verla como una adulta por tanto tiempo, pero seguía siendo la misma amable mujer que había conocido. Era un poco como le había pasado con Inuyasha…

¡Basta! Debía dejar de llorar por cualquier lado, la perla de shikon aún no había llegado a la aldea, pero en cuanto lo hiciese, ella planeaba quemarla, lo que no era una solución permanente, pero funcionaría hasta que la maldita perla reapareciera en el futuro. Y también estaba Naraku, confiaba en que si destruía la perla a tiempo, él jamás se vería tentado a nacer, pero solo por las dudas, debía tener un ojo puesto en Kikyo, si ella se acercase a Onigumo, que lo haría, ella debería intervenir. Quizá este fuese el lado bueno de confiarle todo a Inuyasha, él se encontraba más que atento por velar de la seguridad de Kikyo.

La azabache comenzó a llorar, necesitaba de verdad tomarse un respiro. ¿Qué mal haría? Ya había dejado a todo mundo en el lugar en que debían estar, había dedicado los últimos diez años de su vida a cuidar de su Inuyasha, ahora sería un buen momento de parar y cuidarse a si misma y a su corazón. No podía sufrir toda la vida, ¿o podría?

Un impulso desesperado la llevó en una carrera al pozo. Su familia, necesitaba a su familia, de la que no había podido despedirse la que seguramente conservara hasta hoy la preocupación, o la odiase. Eso la había retenido la mitad de las veces de volver, la otra mitad era el chico vestido de tela de rata de fuego frente a ella.

-Kagome…-dijo sonando dolido.

Estaba justo frente al pozo, ocultándolo detrás de él, como siempre. Desde que supo que el pozo podría llevarla pero quizá no traerla, él siempre aparecía aquí antes de que ella "hiciera algo estúpido". Parecía tener un radar sobre ella; pensó que venir en un impulso, corriendo a toda velocidad, quizá le comprase algo de tiempo. Se había equivocado.

Inuyasha siempre estaría allí, siempre convenciéndola con palabras suaves, o haciendo que use la lógica (ellos se podrían haber mudado, el pozo podría atraparla en un limbo, el pozo podría no funcionar lo que sería un duro golpe de realidad en su cara, ella podría arrepentirse y no poder volver), o acusándola de romper su promesa de estar siempre con él…, o besándola.

Eso solo había sucedido una vez, no había vuelto al pozo desde entonces.

-Quiero irme a casa.-lloró, viendo al chico borroso.

No podía más con esto, ella simplemente debería irse, podría tener una vida allá… ¿cierto?

-Kagome,-se acercó un paso.-creí que la última vez…

La última vez no había resultado tan bien como parecía que a él le gustaba creer. Fue bastante horrible en realidad, había acabado con ella golpeándolo en la cara, un fuerte bofetón que había dejado huella y le había gritado que nadie tenía derecho a tocarla si ella no quería. Lo había tratado como a un violador o algo por el estilo, cuando él no era para nada así. Solo la había besado en dos ocasiones y ella claramente lo había disfrutado, aunque se odiase al admitirlo. ¡Como pudo besar a su bebé! Inuyasha siempre sería aquel chiquito que cuidó y protegió. Aquel al que le contó historias antes de dormir, al que le enseñó todo lo bueno que sabía. Ella no podría más que quererlo de esa forma, y no… nunca, jamás… desearlo.

Él no la había vuelto a tocar desde entonces.

Intentó tranquilizarse en lo que el peli-plata buscaba que argumentos usar en esta ocasión. Lo que más le gustaba, es que en realidad él nunca usó su fuerza para detenerla, él solo hablaba, y eso era más que suficiente para romperla.

Palabras.

Palabras con demasiado significado.

Recuperando la compostura, tomó aire antes de hablar, mirándolo.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.-sonaba un poco sorprendido, comúnmente ella no quería escucharlo.

Kagome se sentó en el suelo y él tomó el lugar a su lado. La miko podía sentir la mirada del chico expectante, totalmente clavada en un lado de su cara, pero ella no lo miró a los ojos, por el contrario, se limitó a mirar al frente, demasiada perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo están llendo las cosas con Kikyo?

-Bien.

-¿Crees…?-comenzó pero luego cambió de idea.-¿Crees que ella es feliz?

El hanyou levantó las cejas ante la extraña pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

_Siempre tan preocupado__…_

-No, en lo absoluto.-lo miró a los ojos.-Solo creo que sería bueno que te estabilices, y si ella es feliz contigo…

-¿Quieres que me case?-le escupió.

Dolió; tanto las palabras como la forma en que fueron dichas, pesaban bastante y simulaban a un puño directo al estómago, duro, fuerte, y real. ¿Quería que Inuyasha se casara? Sí, por supuesto que lo quería. ¿Quería que se casase con Kikyo? ¡Dios, no! Por supuesto que no podía ser tan buena persona como para estar sinceramente feliz por ellos si se casasen.

Pero podría fingirlo.

Si tenía que hacerlo, claro. Realmente esperaba que sucediese porque sabía que eso era lo que tenía que ser… sin embargo, ¿ese dolor en su pecho planeaba quedarse allí para siempre? Ella ya no era una adolescente, esto tenía que parar, esta obsesión enferma que tenía… porque eso era, una obsesión enferma que el mundo había intentado evitar enviándola mucho más atrás en el tiempo, lo suficiente como para que viviese toda la infancia de Inuyasha, lo suficiente como para que sintiese todo ese amor fraternal, amor _maternal_, lo suficiente como para que se llevasen _diez años_ de diferencia. ¿Y eso bastaba? ¡No! Pero ella no podía estar tan enferma como antes, porque al fin y al cabo, lo estaba motivando a buscar a alguien más, _se _estaba motivando a que no dejarse llevar por su enfermedad.

-Sí.-dijo.-A su debido tiempo, cuando estés listo.

No había necesidad de fingir un tono despreocupado de madre haciendo a su hijo sentar cabeza, esto no era eso ni remotamente, y no se burlaría de Inuyasha simulando algo que ambos sabían que era irreal. Pero, de cualquier forma, ella se sentía bien con eso. En parte.

_Soy buena._

Vio a Inuyasha clavar las garras en la tierra y cerrar los puños a la misma vez, dejando sus huellas en el suelo. La mandíbula del chico se apretó demasiado fuerte como para que no fuese visible a leguas de distancia. Sus ojos ardían, desafiantes. Y escondían muchas palabras no dichas y que, conociéndolo como ella lo hacía, nunca soltaría, pero podía leer entre líneas lo suficiente como para que su corazón se acelerara maliciosamente.

_Soy mala._

-No ves bien las cosas.-le contestó el chico a través de sus dientes mientras temblaba de ira.

De impotencia. Sabía que él odiaba el sentimiento profundamente.

-Veo las cosas como deben darse, Inuyasha.-intentó reprenderlo.

-No.-dijo en redondo y llevó uno de sus dedos a su entrecejo.-No ves las cosas con claridad, Kagome.

Ella tembló. Sí, lo admitía, cada momento con Inuyasha dolía porque era algo que quería y no quería a la vez, y estaba partida en dos esperando que él se acercara y dijera todas estas cosas, y luego quería vomitar y salir huyendo. Quería y no quería a la vez, todas las contradicciones la partían al medio y ella… ¡ella solo era una persona! No podía más con esto, no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando.

El llanto no demoró en volver, ¿cómo podría? Parecía ser parte de su día a día llorar, había encontrado un perfecto lugar en su rutina; estaba justo antes de que le rompieran el corazón, e inmediatamente después de que ella se lo rompiese a él. Siempre Inuyasha, no importa en que momento del día o que suceso, todo parecía empezar y terminar con Inuyasha.

Lloró más fuerte, todo su cuerpo temblando por los sollozos.

Él (siempre él) la abrazó, y ella no pudo más que llorar en su hombro. Él era todo lo que quería y lo que no podía tener. También era todo lo que quería y _no quería_ querer. Tenerlo cerca la mataba y la sanaba a la vez, y su olor era el único que quería sentir toda su vida.

Y verlo reír.

Verlo bromear, bufar, molesto, enojado, feliz, preocupado, protector, receloso, tímido… todas las formas en que (le gustaba creer) solo ella podía verlo. No quería dejarlo ir, pero a su vez no dejaba de ansiar hacerlo. Planeaba correr hacía el pozo, no escucharlo en absoluto, pero no podía, porque por mucho que se convenciese a sí misma, al final él estaba allí. Inuyasha aparecía y rompía cada una de sus ideas levemente elaboradas. Y la dejaba de nuevo rota, quebrada…, y cálida.

Entonces nuevamente no sabía que hacer.

-No llores, Kagome.-le susurró el chico.

Eso no hizo más que hacerla llorar más fuerte. _¿Qué podría hacer si lo perdía? Pero no podía seguir así, y sin embargo no podía tenerlo y lo quería pero no lo quería porque era su bebe pero no lo era, y él era tan joven pero tan maduro y ella__…__. _Tomó aire… _Estaba tan confundida, y sabía que estaba equivocada pero no sabía en qué exactamente se equivocaba. _

-Dime lo que necesitas que haga.-le suplicó en un susurro Inuyasha.

-¡No lo sé!-contestó con voz áspera.

Él no habló por un momento en lo que ella retomaba el llanto, sin embargo, la abrazó más fuerte. Cuando volvió a hablar, su barbilla reposaba sobre su cabeza.

-No me acuerdo mucho de cuando tenía cinco años, -intentó soltar una risita que se vio parcialmente forzada.- pero creo que es bastante difícil de olvidar cuando te hice entrar en aquel enorme charco de barro, Creo que te dije: "Ningún humano estaba tan desesperado de matarme como para entrar allí".-Calló, como si esperase que ella agregara algo, pero solo obtuvo un gemido lastimero en respuesta. Continuó.-Juro que no pensé que lo harías, pero cuando caminaste toda decidida hacia allí, Dios,-sacudió un poco la cabeza, negando.-no podía dejar de pensar en que yo no entraría allí por nadie.

Kagome tosió un poco por el llanto e intentó hablar.

-Fue asqueroso.-comentó con voz ahogada.

-¡Oh, sí, lo fue! Olías asqueroso todo el camino junto a mi hasta llegar a las aguas termales.

Y luego aquella otra vez, cuando quería la manzana de _ese _árbol, pero no cualquiera, solo la que estaba en _esa _rama, las demás no se veían tan deliciosas. Tenía miedo de subir, lo admito, pero sonaba como un mejor plan decirte que era tu turno de buscar la comida.

-Me convenciste de que si hacía algo, tenía que hacerlo bien.-la chica rió suavemente.-Eso fue usar mis palabras en mi contra muy bien para tener solo siete años.

-Podrías haberte caído y haberte roto algo. Podrías haberte matado.-negó con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.-Podrías haberte lastimado pero subiste por mi manzana, entonces lo supe.-dijo serio.

-¿Qué es lo que supiste?-curioseó.

-Entendí… que eras muy estúpida.-se rió.-Bueno, no has cambiado mucho, en realidad.

Kagome fingió ofenderse y lo golpeó en el pecho.

-Eres un cerdo.

-Y a ti te falta un tornillo.

-Es que me he estado juntando mucho contigo.-bromeó.

-Puede que sea eso.

El tiempo pasó como una brisa, se miraban a los ojos, no de forma romántica o melancólica, sino como dos personas que se entienden y comparten muchos secretos e historias. Las garras de Inuyasha se paseaban de forma lenta y calmante de arriba abajo por el brazo izquierdo de la miko.

-Inuyasha,-dijo rompiendo el silencio.-¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-preguntó suavemente.

La miró fijamente, con toda la seriedad marcando sus rasgos.

-A ningún lado.-al ver la mirada perpleja de la chica, continuó.-No necesitamos estarnos moviendo hacía un punto todo el tiempo, Kagome. A veces las cosas están simplemente bien como están. Y otras veces, si, pueden ser malas, pero no por eso hay que moverse o intentar solucionar todo a toda prisa. Tranquilízate, Kagome, yo estoy aquí si tú también lo estas, nada puede estar tan mal.

Kagome no pudo más que asentir con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo miraba, era tan firme, realmente creía en lo que decía, él nunca diría palabras huecas.

-Quiero que las cosas estén bien.-gimoteó un poco más mientras lo abrazaba fuerte por el cuello y enterraba su cabeza en el pecho del chico, casi asfixiándolo, supuso, pero no lo soltó.

-Lo estarán,-dijo acariciando su espalda.-todo terminará siendo como tú quieres. No hay porque llorar, Kagome.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo sorbiendo por su nariz.-¿Cómo sabes que todo estará bien?

-Porque, en algún momento sabrás que es lo que quieres, ¿no lo crees? Y luego, yo haré que suceda, lo prometo.

-¿Y si no puedes?

-Keh, por supuesto que puedo, ¿quién crees que soy? ¡Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa!

La chica se rió de la actitud "muy Inuyasha" del chico, que supuso que era el objetivo del hanyou; o quizá solo se había agotado su cuota de dulzura con todas esas palabras que había dicho antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Regresar a la aldea fue lo más duro, sabía que sus ojos seguían rojos, pues muchos aldeanos se fijaban en ella y luego en el hanyou a su lado, tachándolo de culpable. Se sintió mal por eso, él era quien la había cuidado mientras todos los de su especie no se habían enterado que su corazón se estaba pudriendo en su pecho. Nadie había preguntado, a nadie parecía realmente importale. Solo ahora, cuando sabían que su dolor era notable, se mostraban interesados.

Sin embargo, nadie se acercó.

La mano de Inuyasha se mantuvo en su espalda baja, guiándola a su cabaña, y cuando miró hacia él por sobre su hombro izquierdo, la expresión del hanyou era una roca que estaba aplastando a un chico que parecía querer ser el héroe del día. Cuando el chico recapacitó, (lo cual ella agradeció, no quería tener que tratar con nadie) la mirada de Inuyasha se plantó en la de ella.

Y cambió totalmente.

Para ella siempre habrían miradas suaves y ojos cálidos, ligeramente preocupados, atentos a cualquier cosa que ella necesitase. Él realmente la quería, y ella no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para no notarlo, solo que a veces, parecía que se le olvidaba. A veces, creía que alguien más podía ocupar su lugar en el corazón del hanyou.

No podían.

Una vez en la cabaña, Kagome rechazó la propuesta del chico por cocinarle algo, y dijo que lo único que necesitaba era acostarse a dormir temprano. Inuyasha asintió y se quitó el haori.

-Ten.-dijo, cediéndoselo.

Kagome lo aceptó gustosa, como cada noche desde que era un niño, su haori era su forma de cuidarla, de darle algo que ella no podría tener por sus propios medios. Era importante para él cuando era pequeño, y parecía que también lo era ahora.

-Gracias…-susurró.-Por todo.

El chico asintió y se recostó contra la pared contraria a ella, cerrándolo los ojos. Sin embargo, podría jurar que antes de despertarse, solo unos segundos antes, los brazos del hanyou estaban abrazándola por detrás.

Sonrió, y su estado de animo se vio mucho mejor dispuesto desde que no tuvo que compartir a Inuyasha en todo el día. Él estaba siempre a unos pasos de ella, prácticamente estaba compitiendo por el puesto con su sombra.

Pero, bueno, lo bueno siempre viene en pequeñas dosis.

Ya por la tarde, cuando ambos estaban recostados en el césped, la magia desapareció. Inuyasha, quien había estado jugando con el cabello de la miko junto a él, se puso de pie de un salto para recibir a un chico que parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos allí.

-Señor,-pareció ahogarse un poco con la palabra.-Kikyo-sama lo requiere.

Kagome pudo apreciar como Inuyasha levantaba una ceja hacia el chico, pero rápidamente su rostro cayó y la miró, preocupado. La azabache le sonrió mientras se sentaba, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Que ella no estaba a punto de quebrarse totalmente. Que lo estaba.

Las inseguridades comiéndola por dentro, gritándole porque razones Kikyo quería ver a Inuyasha cuando ya casi anochecía, si pasaría con ella toda la noche, si ella intentaría… algo.

-Keh, vamos.

Kagome miró al hanyou mientras este seguía al joven mensajero, directo hacia Kikyo. Justo lo que ella había estado queriendo hasta el día anterior.

¡Yupi! La ironía del mundo siempre estaba sobre ella.

Antes de que el oji-dorado avanzar más de dos metros, antes de que la miko cayera en un gran pozo depresivo, el hanyou la miró sobre su hombro, y con una mirada seria, dio dos golpecitos en el espacio entre sus cejas con su dedo.

_No estas viendo bien las cosas._

Sonrió, y el hanyou siguió su camino.

_Estoy viendo mal las cosas._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Nota de autora:

No quería subir este capitulo ya porque no se cuando podré terminar el otro y esperaba aplazarlo un par de días más perooooo SALVÉ EL EXAMEN MÁS DIFÍCIL DE TODOS, así que me siento demasiado feliz como para aguantarme.

Saludos desde Uruguay.-


	9. Inuyasha, 16 años

_Inuyasha ,16 años.-_

Su corazón latía cuando la miraba, era tan malditamente hermosa. Su cuerpo era el de una diosa, su sonrisa tan franca, sus ojos expresivos, su corazón… toda ella era hermosa.

Sabía que ella lo quería, y mucho, pero también sabía que, aunque quizá pudiese no importarle que era un hanyou, el que ella fuese 10 años mayor, definitivamente la molestaba. Y a él también, aunque en menor medida.

¿Qué demonios importaba eso cuando la amaba tanto? Si ella lo amase a él, ¿cuál era el maldito problema? El problema con las edades era un tema humano, nada que los afectase directamente a ellos, por que, a pesar de que Kagome sí fuese humana, ella había abandonado a los suyos por él.

Guau, era increíble pensarlo así. _Había abandonado a los suyos por él_.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía abandonar las reglas humanas que solo servían para lastimarlos a ambos?

La escuchó respirar de forma más pausada. ¡Al fin! Dios, como había tardado en dormirse hoy. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó como cada noche.

Era bastante molesto tener que esperar a que estuviese dormida. Le gustaría poder abrazarla antes de que cayese inconciente.

Le gustaría que _ella _lo abrazara.

Apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que creyó que sus labios se iban a partir y la abrazó más fuerte, _ella es mía_. No le importaba una mierda si ella lo sabía o no, o si creía que no lo quería, o si esperaba algo más (algo diferente) de él.

Porque no lo iba a encontrar.

Pero eso no impedía que él realmente tratase de satisfacerla, si ella quería verlo como un amigo, sería ante sus ojos, solo eso. Justamente eso. La seguiría amando, por supuesto, solo que no lo diría. _Puedo ser cualquier cosa que ella necesite._

Delineó con una garra su mandíbula, llendo desde detrás de su oreja hasta su mentón. Perfecta. Todo explotó cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo vio. Se congeló donde estaba y espero cualquier tipo de reacción, salvo la que obtuvo. Espero repulsión, lagrimas, gritos y despreció. Recibió, a cambio, sorpresa y miedo. El miedo lo golpeó tan duro que por un segundo olvido como respirar. ¿Ella tenía miedo? Ella tenía miedo. De él. ¿Porque creía que la obligaría a hacer algo? No, ella lo conocía mejor que eso. ¿Miedo de que esta no fuera la primera vez que la tocara sin permiso? Irónicamente, lo era, de cierta forma. Si no contabas cuando la besó sin permiso, en dos ocasiones, en realidad, durante las noches solo la abrazaba por detrás y se mantenía muy quieto. Muy pocas veces se permitió acomodarle un cabello que siempre parecía querer terminar sobre su cara. Esto, delinear su rostro, sobrepasarse totalmente… esto era la primera vez.

Tenía sentido que lo hubiese atrapado.

Tenía que terminar con esto, de raíz, a la primera vez, porque si de no mirarla había pasado a abrazarla por las noches, y de allí, a acariciarla, ¿en que terminaría esto? ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que ella NO LE PERTENECÍA? Él no tenía derecho…

-Lo lamento tanto.-cerró los ojos con fuerza, todo lo que quería era desaparecer.

Sí…, eso no iba a pasar…

-¿Porque?-le preguntó la miko en un susurro.

Comenzó sin comprender la pregunta; y luego lo entendió _¿Por qué me estabas tocando? _Y esa era por lejos, la peor pregunta del mundo, la última cosa que quería hacer era hablar de sus motivos, porque eran impulsos que solo podía explicar divagando sobre sus sentimientos por ella; al final de la pregunta, Kagome estaría asqueada o aterrada.

Por eso tenía sentido que esa pregunta fuera puesta por el destino en sus labios. Se lo merecía.

La miró a los ojos para contestar, bien, de esa forma dolía más. Ver como la perdía con cada palabra un poco más hasta que ya no tuviese nada de ella. Se lo merecía. Porque era el monstruo que siempre temió ser; claro, siempre pensó que ser un monstruo implicaba matar personas pero, el hombre que destruía una hermosa obra de arte, solo porque quería ser el único que la viese alguna vez, ¿era menos monstruo? Él estaba destruyendo todo lo bueno e inocente de Kagome con sus pensamientos. Él la hacía llorar más que nadie.

Era un monstruo.

-Lo siento, Kagome, lo siento tanto. Yo.. Yo no quise.. Es que tú estabas…, ¡no quiero decir que es tu culpa! Es mi culpa. Yo solo quiero…-tomó aire en un intento de lograr coherencia en sus pensamientos, pero no pudo más que soltar unas pocas palabras más, de golpe.-Quiero que las cosas estén bien… quiero… a ti.

La chica no dijo nada, solo lo miraba como si lo viese por primera vez. Eso hizo que Inuyasha se pusiese aún más nervioso y empezara a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

Pero fue callado de golpe de la mejor forma posible.

Ella lo besó.

¿Lo besó? Sí, estos eran sus labios, suaves, dulces, delicados y embriagantes. No los labios que más amaba en el mundo, sino los labios de la chica (la mujer) que más amaba en el mundo. Y eso lo hacía mucho mejor.

Cuando besas a alguien que no conoces, siempre hallarás ese subidón de adrenalina que te recorre el cuerpo y te hace desear más. Hallarás esa sensación cálida de aceptación, al menos por tu cuerpo, y tu ego crecerá. Te sentirás bien, bueno, más que eso, te sentirás _muy_ bien. Y quizá, al día siguiente esa sensación continúe, pero será una suerte si llega al tercer día, y de seguro, no llegará al cuarto.

Sin embargo, cuando besas a alguien por el que siente un afecto real, por el que sientes amor, por el que deseas más que a tu propia vida… bien, las cosas son muy diferentes. ¿Recuerdas la adrenalina de la que te hablé? Esto llega a otro nivel. Y no conforme con eso, tu cuerpo no deja de pedirte que avances, amén de que tú mismo quieres controlarte, no quieres romper el momento, no quieres estropear algo tan perfecto. Quieres sentir todo esto mientras que vas guardando cada detalle en un rincón privilegiado de tu mente. Guardas su aroma, su tacto, el latir de su corazón y el tuyo propio.

Y lo sientes al día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente a ese, y el que le sigue.

Porque esto no es un beso, no es otro roce de labio con labio. Esto es perfecto, y no eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta.

Las manos del hanyou se fueron moviendo y sus cuerpos cambiaron de posiciones hasta que la chica quedó encerrada entre el piso y el hanyou. Besos suaves y luego más desesperados se esparcieron por el cuello de la chica. E Inuyasha no estaba seguro de quien estaba disfrutando más de esto, porque Kagome quizá estuviese gimiendo de placer, pero él debía contenerse para no desmayarse. Pero cuando Kagome acarició sus orejas, él tuvo que detenerse a depositar un duro beso en su frente. Porque ella era hermosa y él _debía_ hacérselo saber.

Entre todo eso, la camisa blanca del hanyou se hizo a un lado, y justo como en sus sueños, Kagome delineó sus abdominales. En ese momento, él no podía dejar de suplicar,_ Por favor, que le agrade, por favor, permíteme ser suficiente. _¡Quería tanto impresionarla! Daría cualquier cosa por ser humano ahora mismo.

-No digas eso.-le contestó la chica; quien, o bien leyó su mente, o él demasiado distraído dijo su último pensamiento en voz alta.-Te quiero tal y como eres.

_Te quiero._

Él corazón del chico latió desenfrenado. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que esto? Ella lo quería, y dios, era tan suya… Quería demostrarle que era suya…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No hicieron el amor, si eso es lo que te estas preguntando.

Kagome no estaba lista, como es obvio, e Inuyasha la amaba demasiado como para presionarla por más. En especial cuando se sentía tan agradecido por lo que ya estaba obteniendo de la chica. Ella era su vida, ahora más que nunca.

La pasada noche la terminaron con más besos y ropa desajustada, pero no llegó a más. Y no tenía porque hacerlo, al menos, eso es lo que Inuyasha se decía.

Pasitos de bebé.

Antes de dormirse en los brazos del otro, Kagome había enterrado todo su cuerpo en el pecho del chico, quien no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que intentó disimular con una tos. Creyó haber oído a la miko reír antes de que ambos se quedasen dormidos.

Despertar con Kagome en brazos, es, por lejos, lo mejor en esta maldita vida. Al principio tuvo miedo de que se arrepintiese y su corazón se disparó en una carrera con su mente, que no dejaba de idear explicaciones y disculpas estúpidas, pero cuando la miko le sonrió, él pudo respirar de nuevo. Y en un acto de total valentía, besó sus labios suavemente, dispuesto a apartarse ante el menor indicio de incomodidad. No lo hubo; de igual forma se separó un poco más tarde, sin haber profundizado el beso.

Pasitos de bebé.

El resto del día se la pasó como el perrito faldero de Kagome, incluso más que de costumbre, hasta el punto en el que él mismo aceptó que podría estar incomodando totalmente a la chica. Mas no pudo alejarse, ella le diría si lo quisiese lejos un rato de cualquier forma, ¿o no? Decidió creer que sí, y permaneció a su lado.

Entre todas las tareas pendientes, la chica halló un momento para estar libre, e Inuyasha lo utilizó para llevarla lo más lejos de la aldea que pudo.

-¿Huimos para siempre?-preguntó la chica divertida desde su espalda.

-Keh, ese ha sido mi plan desde que llagamos.

-Pero no podemos.-dijo ahora un poco alarmada.

-Tranquila, Kagome, volveremos en un rato.

La llevó a un prado lleno de flores silvestres, sabía que le encantaría y empezaría a hacer collares de flores como siempre hacia. Pero se sorprendió cuando la chica dio dos pasos delante de él y prácticamente le gritó.

-¿Qué sucederá con Kikyo?

Él estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Y de donde viene eso? Creí que te gustaría este lugar… ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?

-Ella siempre tiene que ver.-dijo con una risa seca y amarga.

El hanyou dio un paso y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, girándola para que lo viera.

-¿Te ha dicho algo…?

-¡No! Por supuesto que no. No tiene porque hacerlo.

-¿Entonces que sucede contigo?-dijo desconcertado.

-Que si estas con ella… -miró hacia otro lado.-Yo no puedo… no puedo ser la segunda otra vez. No puedo.

Le dolió saber que todo ese dolor y miedo era su culpa. O lo sería, o lo podría haber sido. Jamás entendería que sintió cuando Kagome lo conoció hace más tiempo atrás del que él sería nunca capaz de recordar, pero sabía bien que sentía ahora mismo.

-Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que odio verte llorar.-empezó, despistando a la chica.-Y ya deberías de saber que me gusta cuando pasamos el rato haciendo nada.-sonrió de lado.-Me gusta que solo con una mirada sepas que estoy pensando y me gusta creer que también sé lo que piensas tú de la misma forma. Pero, Kagome, sinceramente, ¿Qué he hecho para que pienses que tú serías la segunda opción frente a Kikyo? ¿Qué he hecho para que pienses que serías algo menos que mi primera y única opción siempre?

Sé que en el tiempo en que me conociste, las cosas no eran como ahora, y no puedo decirte que es lo que sentía porque no recuerdo nada antes de ti, salvo a mi madre. Porque ese tiempo para mi no existió. Kagome, eres lo único que quiero. Y sí, Kikyo es agradable y quizá podría imaginarme queriéndola mucho, pero las cosas no se dieron así.

-Porque yo me interpuse.-se reprochó con ojos aguados.

-¡¿Qué importa?!-exclamó, con los brazos elevados.-¡No sé porque mierda me enamoré de ella, no me importa!

-¡Puede pasar otra vez!-le recriminó, dando un paso hacia él.

-¡No, no puede!-dijo adelantándose.

Sus narices casi se tocaban pero ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo o importarle, solo se preocupaban en los ojos ardientes de rabia del otro, queriendo cada quien, imponer su punto.

-¿Qué si un día te despiertas y te das cuenta de que te equivocas?-dice la miko con voz ronca por la emoción contenida.

-No va a pasar.-dijo continuando con su voz resuelta pero un poco más suave, más tranquilo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que soy diez años mayor que tú?

-¡De nuevo con lo mismo!-bufó.-No. Me. Importa.

-¡Te importará cuando sea una vieja y tú continúes estancado en los 18 o 20 años, como máximo!

-No.-dijo mirándola ahora con recelo, este tema de la edad era una molestia, lo admitía, pero no lo era todo.

-¿Y cuando mires hacia un lado y veas a Kikyo hermosa y joven; y luego me veas, toda vieja y cansada?-hizo una mueca amarga.

-¿Crees que soy así de frívolo?-le dijo dolido.-No estoy prácticamente suplicándote a diario que estemos juntos solo porque creo que eres hermosa.-escupió sin pensar en lo que decía, y no conforme con eso, continuó.-Quiero estar contigo porque eres tan malditamente buena y comprensiva, porque darías cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a alguien que acabas de conocer, porque cuando me encontraste aquel día,-niega con la cabeza.-hiciste que toda mi vida fuese mejor, y nadie sabe mejor que tú en lo que me hubiese convertido, las cosas que hubiese deseado, si no me hubieses encontrado y permanecido a mi lado.

No soy idiota, Kagome. Sé que eres humana y que naturalmente tu envejecerás antes que yo, pero, Kagome, todavía no estoy muy seguro de que haré cuando eso suceda, porque si ahora no quiero vivir ni un día sin ti, ¿qué haré cuando no te vea nunca más?-su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor.-Por eso, no quiero pensar en el futuro demasiado. Quiero estar contigo todo lo que pueda por el mayor tiempo posible.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, más que resuelto con sus pensamientos.

-Y necesito que me dejes.-concluyó.

Mirando a Kagome, se dio cuenta de que había dicho demasiado. Su expresión de sorpresa era notable y parecía tener problemas en encontrar las palabras correctas que decir. ¿Palabras para rechazarlo? ¡Demonios! Sabía que debería haberse callado.

-Eres…-comenzó Kagome y él no pudo más que fijar su vista en ella.-Eres tan diferente al chico que conocí clavado al árbol sagrado.

Ella acarició su mejilla con los ojos cerrado y juntó sus frentes.

-Eras tan brusco, a veces me hacías molestar como no tienes idea, pero me conformaba en esas breves ocasiones en que me decías cosas bonitas.-se rió y sollozó a la vez, cosa que hizo poner de los nervios al hanyou.-Jamás me dijiste algo como esto antes.

¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar a eso? ¿Era algo bueno o algo malo? Ella había estado enamorada de aquel Inuyasha que ya nunca sería, lo sabía por la forma en que siempre hablaba de él, a pesar de que no lo hubiese dicho con todas las letras. ¿Lo amaba más a aquel que a él? ¿Le gustaría que fuese un poco menos abierto? ¿La aburría con todos sus sentimientos por ella? ¿La abrumaba?

Kagome le había explicado cuando era más joven que era normal que las niñas en las aldeas lo miraran porque él representaba "el sueño de toda chica", el cual, había dicho, consistía en tener un gran y cursi romance con un chico que tuviese muchos problemas, un chico que las hiciese sentir especial pues solo a esa "chica elegida" le contaría todos sus secretos, después de que esa chica lo enseñara a confiar en ella.

Él no representaba un misterio por resolver para Kagome.

Ella hacía tiempo que podía leerlo con una mirada, lo conocía demasiado bien. ¿Eso era menos emocionante para ella? Su antiguo yo era un tipo cerrado hasta con la misma Kagome, ¿era por eso que ella lo amaba? ¿Podría amarlo a él ahora?

¿Podría una persona estar celosa de sí misma?

Gruñó.

_Sí, podía._

-Tenemos que volver a la aldea.-dijo la miko de repente.

Se apartó antes de que el hanyou pudiese reaccionar, rodeándolo para dirigirse de nuevo a su hogar.

-Pero…-¿Planeaba dejarlo todo así?

-No puedo prometerte nada, Inuyasha.-soltó, interrumpiéndolo.-No hoy, quizá no nunca. Quiero estar contigo pero… hay tantas cosas entre nosotros, hemos pasado por tanto aquí y antes de lo que tu puedes recordar… ¿Y si eso significa algo? ¿Si significa que esto,-mueve una mano entre ellos.- esta mal?

No estoy segura de poder soportar verte con alguien más.-admitió, frunciendo los labios por un segundo antes de continuar.-Pero… no creo que pueda besarte y olvidar todo los obstáculos. Olvidar todo lo que vivimos, la edad, el pasado donde no me querías, Kikyo, mi familia, el hecho de que moriré tarde o temprano y te romperé el corazón.-sollozó.-¡Son siempre tantas cosas!

Inuyasha miró al cielo con las manos cerradas en firmes puños. Podía entender eso. ¡Mierda! Casi podía aceptarlo. Eran tantas cosas. Él sabía que la amaba pero ¿alcanzaba con eso? Debían sumar a la lista de obstáculos, la falta de un lugar donde vivir y la inseguridad a la que expondría a Kagome. ¿Los humanos, incluso en las aldeas en las que eran mejor recibidos, entenderían una relación tan utópica como la de ellos? Keh, ¡por supuesto que no! Ellos querían lastimar a Kagome y él tendría que aprender a dormir con los ojos abiertos para protegerla. Ella siempre tendría miedo… ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? ¿Qué clase de vida le estaba ofreciendo a la chica que amaba? ¿Valdría la pena en los momentos duros?

Se pasó una mano por el rostro.

Maldición, sí. Sí que valdría la pena.

Era demasiado sencilla la respuesta si solo ponías en la ecuación todas las cosas malas, la lista de problemas que parecía nunca acabar. En ese caso, y contando solo eso, demonios, por supuesto que no era bueno. ¿Quién quería sufrir de esa manera?

Pero debían considerar que estarían juntos, para siempre, o lo más que pudiesen. Entonces, en ese caso, solo en ese caso, sí. Todo valdría jodidamente la pena.

Necesitaba mostrarle a Kagome lo capaz que era de destruir a todo el maldito mundo por estar con ella, y entonces, quizá entonces, ella vería más allá de los problemas que tendrían.

Le sonrió con suficiencia a una Kagome entristecida.

Y dio dos golpecitos entre sus cejas.

_No estas viendo bien las cosas._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota de autora: ¡Ahora las quiero a todas dándose dos golpecitos en la frente en honor a Inuyasha! ¡Eso es, con ánimo! (?

Bueno, necesito dar algunos agradecimientos esta vez, espero que sean respetuosas y al terminar de leerlos se den otros dos golpecitos entre las cejas.

Por un lado tenemos a Sara Croft, que me dejo un comentario tan hermoso que dejo mi ego de escritora por las nubes.

A Corazón de Mazapán, sé que tu nick va sin tildes pero no pude evitar ponerlos, soy débil. Me hiciste reír con tu comentario porque me sentí fielmente identificada, espero que te hayas hecho "aplaudir como foca y chillar como ardilla".

Y por ultimo, un agradecimiento a una chica que me hubiese gustado escribirle si hubiese tenido como hacerlo, Darla. Lamento no haber podido escribir el cap tan rápido como querías, ¡y mira que lo intente! Pero, nop, es imposible. ¡Me diste tan poco tiempo!

Bueno quería dar gracias a todas las que siempre comentan mi fic también, y a las chicas que conocía de fics anteriores. Estoy algo melancólica porque, bien, lo admito, se acerca el final. ¡Tenemos que dejar de torturar a estos chicos en algún punto! Solo quedan tres caps. Estoy algo triste porque ya se me ha hecho rutina escribir este fic. ¿Qué se supone que haga luego de acabar? :(

¡Dos golpecito entre cejas por Inuyasha!

Saludos desde Uruguay.-


	10. Kagome, 27 años

_Kagome, 27 años._

Las cosas estaban bien.

Bueno, quizá no bien, pero digamos que estaban donde debían estar.¡Aguarda! Quizá no estaban donde debían estar, mejor dicho, estaban donde ella quería que estuvieran. También donde a Inuyasha parece gustarle que estén.

Onigumo hace ya un año y medio que fue asesinado. Ella tuvo que hacerlo. Sabía que era así, pero aún tenía pesadillas de él mirándola. Sus asquerosas últimas palabras, dichas desde su posición en el suelo, donde estaba prácticamente pudriéndose en vida. _No sé quien es más deliciosa, si tú o la sacerdotisa Kikyo._

Tembló.

Odiaba cuando recordaba aquellas palabras asquerosas, la hacían sentir sucia. Recordaba que tuvo que disparar una flecha muy rápido porque Inuyasha parecía estar fuera de sí con esas palabras que actuaron de detonante. Así que es probable que hubiese dicho aquello más para enloquecer a Inuyasha que para asquearla a ella.

Kikyo no había resultado muy comprensiva con su solución de no ver nacer a Naraku.

Habían condenado a alguien que aún no había hecho nada malo, había dicho Kikyo. Y ante eso, Kagome no pudo hacer más que aceptar sus palabras, y recordarle el _aún_ que había utilizado.

La primera vez que llegó al Senguku no se podría haber imaginado actuando con tanta sangre fría, pero ahora, después de todo cuanto había visto… bueno, las cosas eran diferentes. Casi no le perturbó asesinar al maldito de Onigumo. Y rehusó completamente el plan de Inuyasha, el cual se basaba en que sería él quien lo matase. Para eso sí que su corazón no dio. No podía enviar a Inuyasha como si fuese un mercenario. No quería que Inuyasha tuviese que vivir con la muerte de alguien más. No quería ver que tenía ese poder en el hanyou. ¡Dios, él no debería ser así de confiado con ella! Creyó sin lugar a dudas o más averiguaciones, en cada palabra que ella le había dicho del pasado ahora inexistente.

Mientras acariciaba la corteza del árbol sagrado, una mancha roja apareció en su visión periférica. Se inclinó hacia ella y besó su mejilla. Esa naturalidad con la que él la saludaba ahora, la misma naturalidad con la que la abrazaba por las noches… dios, la hacía temblar internamente.

-Llegué algo tarde, lo siento.-dijo el hanyou, mientras se sentaba en las raíces sobresalientes del árbol y la incitaba a hacer lo propio.-Esos aldeanos molestos no dejaban de pedirme que moviera cosas de un lugar a otro.

La chica se sentó a su lado.

-¿Fuiste amable?

-Feh.-dijo girando el rostro en dirección contraria.-Siempre soy amable.

Kagome no pudo hacer más que reír.

-También eres bastante gruñón. Comúnmente terminas gritándole a algún pobre joven.

-Yo no hago eso.-dijo molesto, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-De acuerdo, Inuyasha, lo que tú digas.-le acarició las orejas, en son de broma.-Eres un buen chico.

-Keh, no soy tu perro.-dijo ofendido, pero de cualquier forma, dejó que la chica lo acariciara.

Estuvieron allí por un momento, en lo que Kagome volvía a prestar atención en la corteza del árbol.

-¿Ahí es donde se supone que debería estar clavado ahora mismo?-la sorprendió la intervención del hanyou en sus pensamientos.

-Algo así…-dijo evadiendo el tema, pues la respuesta era un rotundo _sí._

El silencio cayó, volviendo algo incómodo el ambiente, porque ambos sabían lo que estaba pensando el otro.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-le dijo la miko de forma animada, aligerando el ambiente.

-Feh, "nada" suena como un buen plan para mi. Estoy cansado de esos aldeanos molestos.

-Agotado, me imagino.-le contestó con fingida seriedad.

El chico la miró con una media sonrisa confiada que dejó a la miko sin aliento.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?

-Jamás.-dijo con un muy fingido horror.-Solo pensaba, que para lo fuerte que dices ser, te quejas bastante por levantar unas cositas. Eso me hace dudar.

-¿Te hace dudar de que soy fuerte?-le siguió el juego, para nada creyendo lo que la chica decía más que en son de juego.

-Bueno… -dijo mostrándose dubitativa.

-Quizá debería cargarte por toda la aldea para demostrarte que soy fuerte.

Ahora sí había asustado a la chica y él lo sabía. Pasearla sobre su hombro por la aldea era lo más vergonzoso que la chica había tenido que vivir una vez. Principalmente porque no lo creyó capaz de torturarla de esa forma. Lo hizo, y ahora no dudaba en que lo hiciese de nuevo.

De un salto, se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

-¡Ey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-le gritó el hanyou, dándole un tiempo de ventaja antes de correr tras ella.

Corrieron por un largo trecho. Inuyasha, al parecer, estaba demasiado feliz viéndola jadear como un animal rabioso y sudar como un puerco, como para simplemente ponerle fin a todo alcanzándola. Por tanto, y como dios manda, ella siguió corriendo, con sus músculos en llamas, al igual que sus pulmones que parecían querer correr en dirección contraria, y ese dolor en su abdomen derecho que suele aparecer cuando le exiges a tu cuerpo correr sin previo aviso. Por un momento, pensó en lo ridícula que debía verse. Tenía veintisiete años y corría como si tuviese quince; era como una adulta rememorando sus años de juventud. Patético. Lo único que la dejaba algo más tranquila era el feliz hecho de que su estado físico le permitía seguirle el ritmo a su corazón adolescente. Debía admitirlo, eso, la hacía sentir sexy. Y era en eso en lo que pensaba cuando besaba a Inuyasha, que por lo menos, su cuerpo no debía ser tan repulsivo para él.

Eso, y que él siempre se encargaba de recordarle que era hermosa.

Demasiada sumida en sus pensamientos como para prestarle real atención al camino, tropezó con la rama de un árbol y se dirigió en picada al suelo. Por supuesto que no llegó a tocarlo.¡Dios no permitiera que Inuyasha aceptara que sufriese algún rasguño! Ella, al parecer, estaba hecha de cristal.

-Keh, tonta.-dijo mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos.-Mejor fíjate por donde vas.

-¿Para qué?-dijo divertida.-Siempre apareces de la nada y me atrapas.

El chico frunció el seño.

-¿Y si no hubiese llegado a tiempo?

-¿Seguimos hablando de tropezar con una rama?-bromeó.-Porque en ese caso, te aseguro que no hubiese llegado más allá del piso.

Inuyasha la observó un poco más hasta que finalmente borró el seño fruncido y se encogió de hombros.

-Sí a ti no te importa…-le dijo. Y entonces la dejó caer de sus brazos.

Cierto. La atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo, pero ¡mierda! Le había dado un susto de muerte. No es nada bonito que el chico que te tiene protegida entre sus brazos 24/7 de repente te deje caer con toda la intención.

-¡Eres un idiota!

Él solo se rió.

Amaba a este idiota.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Odiaba a Inuyasha.

Bien, quizá ella no lo _odiase_ en toda la expresión de la palabra. Lo odiaba porque la hacía odiarse.

Sabes que eres una perra, cuando deseas cosas de otras personas, que sabes que tú no puedes o no quieres hacer por ellos. Pero aún así sigues deseándolo, exigiéndolo incluso, como si tú tuvieses el jodido derecho a reclamar algo. No lo tienes. Y aunque te das cuenta, no te importa. Entonces te transformas en un monstruo.

-¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser complicado?! ¡¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos y ya?!

Inuyasha le había estado gritando, exigiendo respuestas inútiles. Lo único que agradecía era que estaban en el claro junto al pozo, y todos los aldeanos no podían escucharlos.

-¡No es todo tan fácil! ¡Te olvidas de quienes somos!-le dijo, ¿cómo podía no entender eso?

-¿Y quienes somos? ¿Cuál es el problema? Te preocupas demasiado por lo que piensen los demás.

-No es eso…

-Te preocupan que te vean y piensen que estas mal.-siguió atacando.

-Yo no..

-Que te miren y piensen, "¿Qué demonios hacen esa miko y ese hanyou juntos?", "¿No se dan cuenta que la mezcla es demasiado mala?", "¿No piensan en todas las leyes humanas que están rompiendo?". Y te preocupa que ellos hablen sin parar de la edad y de nosotros y de…

-… ¡Sí!-gritó, cortándolo.-¡Sí, me preocupan todas esas cosas y no quiero que me preocupen pero lo hacen porque sé que tienen razón!-dijo muy rápido, agitada.

Inuyasha tragó duro, viéndose dolido como nunca. La miko no pudo más que mirarlo por un largo momento en lo que intentaba tranquilizarse. Entonces entendió su error. Había aceptado en una gran bolsa todas las inseguridades que Inuyasha le había puesto delante, incluso aquellas que no eran realmente inseguridades o molestias, solo cosas en las que estaba de acuerdo que iban a suceder.

-Inuyasha, lo…

-¡No lo digas!-la cortó.-No hay nada que realmente puedas decir.

El chico comenzó a caminar unos pocos pasos hacía atrás, mientras miraba el suelo, ya no podía siquiera sostenerle la mirada; sabía lo que estaba pensando. Pensaba que todo se reducía a que él era un hanyou. Podía entender que había hablado sin pensar, y que podía haber dejado lugar a malos entendidos pero, ¿en serio? ¿Jamás superaría su problema de raza? ¡Esto era el colmo! ¿Hasta cuando…? Y entonces recordaba, que este mundo debía de ser muy duro para él, porque en todos lados, siempre había al menos una persona que le recordaba su raza y lo hacía sentir inferior. Ella no podía protegerlo siempre.

-Lo lamento, no quise decir lo que dije. Es solo que… estoy tan cansada y…-las palabras se atascaron a su garganta cuando él de sopetón la miró.

-¿Cansada? ¿Tú estas cansada?-dijo en una mezcla de sorpresa y burla.-Tú me rechazas. Me huyes. Tú no me quieres como yo te quiero a ti, pero de cualquier forma no puedo dejar de humillarme por ti. ¡¿Y tú estas malditamente cansada?! YO ESTOY CANSADO.

-Eres tú el que complicó toda nuestra relación.-dijo un poco molesta.

-No, Kagome, TÚ lo complicaste. Tú, con tus estúpidas leyes humanas que no sirven de nada.

-¿Así que no nos deberían importar las leyes humanas?

-Feh. ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿A pesar de que yo soy humana y que tú mismo eres mitad humano?-lo retó.

Él se rió. ¡Se rió!

-Tú no eres humana.-dijo como si dijese que el cielo es azul y que el pasto es verde.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces que se supone que soy?

-Tú eres Kagome, no eres una especie.-la miró a los ojos, retándola a contradecirlo.

-Soy ambas cosas…-rebatió débilmente.

-No puedes. Los humanos no se juntan con los hanyou.-dio un salto hasta aterrizar frente a la chica.-Y sin embargo aquí estas. Aquí es donde siempre has estado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Necesitaba a Inuyasha.

Hay sentimientos como el odio que pueden rebatirse con el amor. Hay sentimientos como el estrés que pueden rebatirse con la tranquilidad. Hay sentimientos como el miedo que pueden rebatirse con la seguridad. Hay muchos sentimientos que pueden rebatirse con sus opuestos.

No puedes rebatir el sentimiento de necesidad.

Sí alguna vez llegaste a necesitar a alguien, con cada fibra de tu ser, lo sabrás, y no hay necesidad de que te explique absolutamente nada. Todas estas cosas que diré pueden ser rebatidas por tus experiencias propias, y ninguna de las dos ideas estará mal, porque la necesidad de alguien, no es la misma para todas las personas.

Pero si tú no has necesitado a nadie nunca, entonces presta atención a lo que voy a decirte. Mucha atención, o no entenderás lo que Kagome siente, y por ello, no entenderás esta historia en absoluto. No serán más que palabras vagas para ti.

Cuando necesitas de alguien, lo sientes en todo tu cuerpo. Tu corazón se contrae dolorosamente cuando no esta, salta felizmente cuando sí. Tu respiración se mantiene acelerada, independientemente de su presencia. Tu cerebro maquina esa idea de necesidad impulsándola a todo tu cuerpo. Y tus sentimientos… tus sentimientos son un caos, todos alborotados en torno a una premisa: _lo necesito._

Puedes necesitar a alguien en muchas formas. Puedes necesitar a tu hijo, y entonces será una necesidad para ti que él sea feliz. Puedes necesitar a tus padres, y entonces ellos serán tus pilares. Puedes necesitar a alguien que amas, y entonces será … toda tu vida. Existen, también, muchos otros tipos de necesidades, pero ¿qué pasa cuando necesitas a alguien en más de una forma?

Prepárate para sentir tu cabeza estallar.

-¡Inuyasha!

Estaba agitada de tanto correr, el golpe de las ramas de los árboles ayudaba a cansarla incluso más. El miedo estaba atorado en su garganta y no existían cantidades de agua suficientes para bajarlo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Siendo atacado? ¿Herido? _¿Muerto? _No. Dios, por favor no.

Se impulsó con más fuerza hacía adelante, corriendo más y más rápido. También en forma más y más torpe, agotada, propensa a caer. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque sabía que si tropezaba y caía, si Inuyasha no estaba ahí para atraparla, entonces se pondría a llorar desconsolada y eso no ayudaba a nadie.

-¡Inuyasha!

¿Por qué no podía ni siquiera sentir un rastro de su presencia? Había estado sintiéndola normalmente hasta hace una media hora o así, no estaba segura. En el momento en que desapareció ella estaba meditando, no debería ni siquiera haber tenido ese contacto con el poder demoniaco de Inuyasha, Kikyo le había dicho, pero Kagome tenía sus propias reglas. Podría aparentar seriedad, podría sonreír y decir que sí, podría desear hacer lo correcto… pero no había forma en que dejase a Inuyasha a su suerte. Punto. Además, estaba tan sumida en su habilidad de sentir la presencia de su hanyou, que debía realmente concentrarse para no hacerlo. Era algo así como respirar y pestañear. Intenta dejar de hacer ambas cosas, intenta recordar no pestañear y sufre el no hacerlo como si dejases de respirar.

-¡Inuyasha!-gritó por milésima vez.-_Por favor…_

Estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas, quizá debería ir a donde se encontrase Kikyo y pedir ayuda. Debía haber _algo…_

Y entonces la sintió. Un pequeño punto brillante que no podía ver con sus ojos, parpadeante, amarillo, casi naranja. Una presencia.

-¿Kagome?-escuchó su voz casi conjuntamente con la presencia.

No fue capaz de dar dos pasos en esa dirección, ya que una mancha roja llegó de la nada, deteniéndose frente a ella. Una mano callosa pero increíblemente delicada, se posó en su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó preocupado.

Sus ojos dorados estaban en los de ella, examinando. Parecía _muy_ alarmado.

-Dime.-dijo algo alterado, pero sin dejar ir la voz suave que solo usaba con ella.-¿Alguien te hizo algo? No estas herida, ¿cierto? Kagome, habla, por favor.

-Inuyasha.-soltó un gemido torturado y lo abrazó por el cuello.

Las manos del chico estuvieron en un segundo en su cintura, apretándola contra él, levantando levemente sus pies del piso. Casi podía sentirlo apretar la mandíbula, estaba preocupado por ella, pero ¡ey! Ella había sido torturada con la imagen de él siendo herido. Se lo merecía… bueno, no, puede que no fuese su culpa. Y aunque estaba bastante segura de que esto no era una broma idiota, un poco como que deseaba que lo fuese, para así no tener que enfrentarse al miedo que había sentido y el alivio de ahora mismo, chocando entre sí, y hundiéndola en un montón de lágrimas tontas. Prefería dejarse llevar por la placentera ira.

-¡¿Dónde _diablos_ estabas?!-dijo apartándose de golpe.

-¿Qué…? Yo estaba.-lo intentó pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Cómo puedes irte simplemente?! ¿Tienes idea lo preocupada que estaba? ¿Qué truco tonto fue ese de ocultar tu presencia? ¡Creí que estabas muerto, idiota!

Cada frase fue marcada con un duro golpe en el pecho del hanyou, que no dejaba de mirarla con los ojos como platos, al parecer sin comprender.

-Yo estaba…

-…conmigo.-dijo una voz detrás de Inuyasha.

Eso hizo que Kagome dejase de golpearlo y mirara a Kikyo, redirigiendo su odio.

-¡¿Fue divertido ocultarlo de mi?!-dijo encarándola por primera vez en su vida, es que ya no estaba pensando.

-¿Creí que meditabas?-fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo.

-¿Todo fue por eso? ¿Por qué no te escucho?

-No, yo realmente necesitaba la ayuda de Inuyasha con ese youkai. Creí que ocultar su presencia sería útil para sorprender al demonio.

Siendo sincera, eso hizo que Kagome se sintiera bastante tonta.

-Podrías haberme avisado.-dijo intentando no darse a vencer.

-Como dije,-contestó tranquila.-creí que meditabas.

Tenía dos opciones ahora, podría saltar sobre Kikyo y saciar su instinto asesino. O podía admitir su error y pedir disculpas. Se sentía levemente inclinada por la primera opción.

-Kagome,-la llamó Inuyasha.-lo siento, debí avisarte.

Lo miró por un segundo, intentando retener cualquier minúscula parte de su ira, solo que esta vez, no pudo. Se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo nuevamente.

-Tenía tanto miedo.

Sintió que volva, y un segundo después reparó en que estaba a unos cuantos metros del suelo, sobre el regazo del hanyou que tenía su espalda contra el robusto tronco. Sus ojos estaban en ella, sus manos acariciando su espalda.

-Lamento haber enloquecido.-dijo luego de un minuto.

-Esta bien, Kagome.-le aseguró con una sonrisa.-Yo también hubiese enloquecido.

-No creó que me hubieses pegado.

-No me dolió.-dijo frunciendo la nariz, restándole importancia.

-De verdad lo siento.

-Juro que no dolió.-insistió.

-No tienes que hacerme sentir mejor.

-No, enserio, no lo sentí. Golpeas como chica.-bromeó.

-Soy una chica.-dijo con una sonrisa mínima, sorbiendo su nariz.

-Feh.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Yo… yo estaba asustada… no sabía que hacer. Yo…-intentó justificarse nuevamente, pero se tropezó con sus propias palabras, e Inuyasha aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Hubiese quemado la maldita aldea.-declaró.-Si hubiese sido yo, si hubiese dejado de sentir tu esencia de un momento a otro… Hubiese quemado la maldita aldea, Kagome, así que deja de disculparte.

-Bien.

Se sumieron en un agradable silencio nuevamente, ambos comprendiéndose. Era lindo necesitar a alguien, le daba un sentido a tu mundo. Uno menos individualista.

¿Lo más lindo?

Ser necesitada también.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A:

Bueno, primero que nada, el 3 de setiembre fue mi cumple 19, y aunque no tenga que ver nada con nada, lo digo porque continuo emocionada jaja.

Otra cosa, este cap. me costó lo que no tiene nombre, no es que no llegara la inspiración, es que claramente es más fácil meterme en la mente de Inuyasha que en la de Kagome. Ni idea porque, pero supongo que es porque yo sé lo que me gusta de un chico, pero no sé lo que ellos nos ven y esperan de nosotras porque… pues… soy mujer. Y no conforme con eso, soy bastante torpe leyendo a la gente, así que, ahí tienen. Todo un desafío.

El próximo cap ya esta en el horno, así que dudo que demore mucho.

Y si bien el ULTIMO- ULTIMO aún no lo empiezo, realmente no creo que me lleve tanto. Auque, no prometo nada.

Me gusta leer sus especulaciones, así que les propongo que en sus comentarios no olviden poner eso, como piensan que terminara todo.

Saludos, como siempre, desde Uruguay.-


End file.
